


Capture

by kristiest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Erotica, Friends With Benefits, Hinata Shouyou is a slut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Partners, Smut, Unrequited Love, hinata makes erotica and or porn lol, i didnt actually come up with the story beforehand but now i do, i guess this has an intense plot?, most characters are models, not into volleyball, pining? idk her, shouyou is a photographer, some threesomes here and there lol, theres angst somewhere here, this is tsukihina, this is tsukihina with a lot of not tsukihina smut, tsukihina pining, tsukishima is main character, tsukishima loves hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: Wherein, Hinata is a photographer who has inappropriate relationships with his clients. Tsukishima is one of those clients and is actually in love with the photographer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 65
Kudos: 302





	1. Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s sure models wouldn’t let some ugly guy photograph their half dressed or seminude, or just nude overall bodies. It’s weird. “Hinata Shouyou.” He repeated, saying it clearly this time. Is it odd that he finds saying the name relaxing? As if it was the name of a lover, or a friend he found comfort in being with. It’s foolish. He’s never met this person. ...At least, that’s what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an old draft i sort of want to continue bc its such a waste, i remember being a little serious about this.  
> anyhoo, this story has a lot of smut! so your'e in for a ride ;)  
> and for feels, as well :(

If there was anyone who knew Hinata well and were given a chance to describe the boy in a word or two, it would be addictive, and/or sexually active. For a photographer who had a unique perspective of things, many people are surely curious about him. And for a secretive man who’s famous but has only little details going around, of course, his audience would be dying for a simple interview or a little insight about _the_ Hinata Shouyou, or better known as _“Sol”_.

Hinata Shouyou is a young photographer who, out of nowhere, rose because of his odd attraction and little to no embarrassment of showing his interest in erotica and materials nearly labelled as pornogaphy. One day he just published shots he took of an unnamed model that surprisingly caught the attention of so many that he became a star overnight.

All the media knows about this man is that he’s 26, graduated in arts and design and finds the male body more attractive than of a woman’s. It’s not confirmed;whether or not he’s gay, however people dont talk about it a lot as long as he continues doing his job.

A blonde boy scrolls through his search engine, digging and sifting through the many sites that had little to no information and very similar articles about the latter. He sighed, picking up his phone and viewing an email he received earlier this afternoon.

It read, 

[from: @ErosAgencies

To: Tsukishima Kei

Good Afternoon, Mr. Tsukishima. We’re Eros Agencies and one of our photographers, Hinata Shouyou, has requested to have you as one of his models in his upcoming shoot with the theme “UNREQUITED”. Please contact Mr. Sol if you are interested or want to know more about the shoot.

<file: _Sol > _

Have a good day, Mr. Tsukishima.

From, Eros Agencies]

The blonde viewed the email again and again, making sure that his eyes weren’t making any mistake. He researched the email and it, in fact, _was_ Eros Studio’s official email and all of this was real, and not a scam or a joke. Tsukishima left the email untouched, as he hasn’t talked to his manager yet. And that, he doesn’t know if he’s actually mentally okay with showing off more than usual.

Tsukishima sighs, deciding to ring his manager up. The talk was quick and brief, he was told to think about it first before contacting them, which was what Tsukishima was already doing, for the whole day. His manager said that if he decides to push through, leave it for tomorrow so that they could have a proper talk about it. And if Tsukishima decides to ignore it, then he’ll leave it as it is. The boy puts his phone down, exhaling and leaning his elbows on the desk. “Hinata Shouyou,” he whispered, he didn’t know why but the way the name rolled off his tongue was favorable. It wasn’t foreign but familiar. Like he’s said it before, or like he’s known it for a long time. 

Tsukishima doubts it but there’s a churning in the pit of his stomach. He’s just so curious of this person, he wants to see him, wants to know more about him. Why is he so private anyway? Hidden away, behind curtains and under blankets. Is he so shy that he doesn’t like to show his face in public a lot? Or is he just ugly?

Now the latter, is what Tsukishima wholeheartedly doubts. He’s sure models wouldn’t let some ugly guy photograph their half dressed or seminude, or just nude overall bodies. It’s weird. “Hinata Shouyou.” He repeated, saying it clearly this time. Is it odd that he finds saying the name relaxing? As if it was the name of a lover, or a friend he found comfort in being with. It’s foolish. He’s never met this person. ...At least, that’s what he knows.

He searches for images of this Hinata Shouyou and all that comes up are his works, magazines and some books he’s written in the past. All of his works are lewd and sexual. It’s no surprise. It’s just bold and daring. Tsukishima wished that Hinata would be bold and daring too, when it came to showing his face.

All he knows about Hinata Shouyou’s physique is that he has a small build, he’s short, with dyed flaxen blond hair. There’s a recent image that came up from his past exhibit. He’s wearing a mask over a suit perfectly made just for him. When Tsukishima saw the image, he was filled with familiarity. And again, he didn’t know why.

The emotion drives him to open his email again and click on the file Eros Agencies sent. It was Hinata’s personal details, information like his phone number, studio address and email were put there. Tsukishima saved all of them, and he ended up texting the mysterious photographer.

Tsukishima Kei:

[Hello, this is Tsukishima Kei. Your agency contacted me earlier this afternoon, Mr. Hinata and I just wanted to confirm if it was true that you wanted to really have me as a client in your upcoming shoot.]

Tsukishima stared at his text after sending it, he waited for a reply. He didn’t plan on putting his phone down unless he gets an answer back. It takes a whole 5 minutes for Hinata’s reply.

Hinata Shouyou:

[Hello Mr. Tsukishima. Sorry for the delay but do you know what time it is? Hahaha]

[but yes, it is true that I want to have you in for a few shoots. If it’s ever fine with you. And why would my agency lie about wanting to have you as a client? Your looks are to die for and I will not allow it to go to waste.]

Tsukishima reads the first text and he checks his wristwatch. It’s past one in the morning already. Realizing that, he throws his head back with a groan. He recovers after a moment to read the next text, and it flusters him. 

Tsukishima Kei:

[Oh no, I’m deeply sorry. I forgot to check. Did I wake you?]

Hinata Shouyou:

[Perhaps you were excited. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon.]

The two ignored each other’s remarks, was it an attempt to start off as professional?

[Is there anything I can help you with?]

Tsukishima Kei:

[I actually wanted to know about you first before agreeing to the shoot. I thought about it and it would be a good thing for me to get the publicity, especially with your work that always goes out of stock every time.]

[To be completely honest, I’m not very comfortable working with people I’m not acquainted with.]

Hinata Shouyou:

[I see.]

Tsukishima Kei:

[So if it’s fine with you, how about a meeting tomorrow?]

Tsukishima keeps his eyes on the screen, waiting for the reply of Hinata but he never gets anything. Was he too straight forward? Tsukishima clicks his tongue, putting his phone down. _Most likely_. The blonde goes through more of Hinata’s work. He just assumes that he’s fallen asleep, with it being so late already. Tsukishima notices that some works of Hinata have people Tsukishima’s already friends with. Like Kageyama Tobio, who was a batchmate he knew during highschool and Sawamura Daichi, a senior he had during his first year.

The two are already well known models, especially Sawamura. Sawamura’s known for his diversity in shoots, as he models for a lot of famous clothing brands and even models for erotica, but exclusively for Hinata Shouyou only. Meanwhile, Kageyama Tobio is not only a model but an actor too. He’s seen in a lot of shows but he’s usually just a second lead or an extra. He hasn’t climbed that high yet. _Would it be fine for me to message them?_ Tsukishima shakes his head as that would be taking things too far. He should just wait for the reply and if he isn’t satisfied, then… maybe he should ask one of the two. 

Tsukishima scrolls through a few leaked photos of Kageyama and Sawamura. It’s erotica but it of course doesn’t get him off. If anything, he feels embarrassed seeing all that skin. He closes the site. “... I should rest up.”

And so he does. He closes his laptop and heads to his room, lying down on the bed as he removes his glasses and throwed his blankets over his body. He sighs, closing his eyes and slowing his breath so he could focus on it. 

His breath slowly follows a calm rhythm, and while he listens to it, he falls asleep.

The next morning he’s woken up by the alarm he’s set for the day. It’s 9 AM and he has to meet his manager to properly talk about the collaboration with Eros Agencies. He sits up and rubs his eyes, getting his glasses and wearing them. He exits the alarm and checks if he’s received a reply from Hinata. He hasn’t, still. He sighs and just gets on with his routine.

You know, washing up, a healthy breakfast, a quick workout then a bath. As he’s getting dressed for work, his mind wanders. It hasn’t left the thought of Sol, he’s too curious. He just wants to see him, that’s it. He doesn’t need to know a lot. He just wants to know if he’s okay looking or not. 

As you can see, being acquainted isn’t what matters to Tsukishima. But how the other party looks. He can’t find himself being comfortable around people he disapproves of. It’s just one of his toxic traits. And he knows he’s not the only one like that in the modeling agency. 

He finishes buttoning up his dress shirt, he tucks it in and heads out, carrying only his phone and wallet with him. By the time he’s out of his unit, he’s fetched by his manager, Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Hey, morning.” Kuroo waves, spinning the car key’s chain in his finger. “D’ya sleep well? You have to stick with a sleeping schedule, Tsukki.”

“Morning.” Tsukishima gets inside the car, “And I know. I was just too busy looking up Sol.”

“Mhmm.” Kuroo gets in as well and starts the engine. “So, what did you decide on?”

“I want to work with him. I just-”

“Have to see him first, I know. Let’s arrange a meeting with him after we speak with the boss.”

“Okay. Let me know and I’ll be the one to tell Sol.”

“Oh?” Kuroo trails, driving out of the unit’s parking lot and into the outside. “Did you talk to him already?”

“Yes, last night. But he hasn’t replied to my last text yet.” Tsukishima leans his temple on the deeply tinted side mirror, “He’s probably busy.”

“Or, he could be getting it.” Kuroo exhales through his nose, as if he laughed. “I know I’m not one to tell but maybe I should just let you know.”

“Know what?”

“You know Daichi?” Tsukishima nods to this. “Well, he’s a friend of mine and he told me before that he has sex with the Sol sometimes.”

“... what?”

Kuroo cackles, “I don’t know if it’s true but Daichi almost never lies.”

“So Sol’s gay?”

“That, I don’t know.” Kuroo slows the car down as he takes a turn. “I also hear that Sol has sex with most of his clients at least once. Y’know, I guess it comes off with the vibe of the shoot.” 

“... really now.”

Kuroo shrugs, eyes focused on the road. “He’s bottom material though. Cos he’s a little short.”

“I don’t care about that…!”

Kuroo laughs again, then it’s silent until they arrive at the agency. Kuroo drops Tsukishima by the entrance and tells him to go ahead while he parks. Tsukishima follows and gets inside, going to the top floor to meet up with the boss. He doesn’t go in just yet, he waits for Kuroo because he’s quite cautious around older people.

While he waits, he finally gets that reply he’s been waiting for.

Hinata Shouyou:

[hi. sorryi just saw htis, i was busy lastight…]

[im fine with metting up. im sad though, you domt remember me? hajsha]

[we used to be batcmhates, fst yar in highchool. i was usualyy aruond kageyama]

[well, ig you wuldnt remember me as we dint talk a lot]

[do keep my ifentuty a secret tho, if u ever remember. but if u dont,]

[rip HAHJSHA]

Tsukishima Kei:

[... pardon?]

“Ey, Tsukki. Let’s go.” Kuroo arrives, patting Tsukishima’s shoulder before knocking on the door and getting inside. “Let’s not make the boss wait any longer.”

* * *

The meeting took about a hour and a half. It was mostly about Tsukishima being okay with showing his skin as the boss and Kuroo knows he's uncomfortable with being too revealing. The boss is kind and usually never forces his models into anything they don't like as he values comfort over experience. Tsukishima's thankful to be under his boss, many of the models who work here are. After a lot of consoling, Tsukishima's made sure not to let his boss and manager worry because he feels like he already knows who Sol is. Despite the rumor he's just heard, he looks forward to working with the photographer.

As they exit the office, Tsukishima checks his phone again. There's a few new messages from Hinata.

Hinata Shouyou:

[OMG]

[Im so sorry for my messages earlier, I had... hang over.]

[Please, let me start over. I'm embarassed, I've made a fool of myself.]

[But what I meant was, we already know each other. We were batch mates during our first year in highschool.]

[We were in the same club, but I wasn't really active because I tagged around the photography club.]

[I also hung around Kageyama Tobio.]

[Ack. I'm still so embarassed.]

[Anyway! If you want to meet me, I'm free today and in the afternoon for tomorrow.]

[Again, sorry for earlier.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this chapter. have a good day <3


	2. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, Shouyou…” Kageyama presses his forehead on the other’s, the tip of their noses touching. “Are you like this with the others, or am I special?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagehina smuttttttttttt ayye :p pls forgive me, im trying my best with the smut

Tsukishima wasn’t sure whether to believe Hinata or not. The boy claimed that they used to be batchmates for three years, and yet here Tsukishima sat, utterly clueless and dazed about Sol. He didn’t know if it was to be believed that they met already and was in the same club for nearly a year. Maybe that explained the unexplainable sense of already knowing the person even when Tsukishima was uncertain. Anyway, Tsukishima’s sitting nervously while they were on the way to the restaurant. With eyes staring out the window as he carefully reviewed each ad and store that they passed through. It was lunch time and he was on the way to meet Sol, as they’ve agreed to have lunch as their first meeting. He thought that it would be nice, it’s better than an awkward talk in a quiet room with no one and nothing else to focus on. Kuroo was the one to pick out the restaurant, he of course was the one who also made the reservation.

On the left, Tsukishima hears his friend and manager sigh. “Will you stop shaking? Why're you so nervous?” Kuroo takes the last turn and enters the parking lot of the restaurant they were going to eat in. “He said you two know each other already, right? In that case, you should be all chill.”

“You don’t understand, Tetsu. I don’t remember him.” Tsukishima unlocks the seatbelt and lets it slide back. As Kuroo finished parking and eventually turned off the engine, Tsukishima fixed his hair and grabbed a mint before getting out. Kuroo rolled his eyes at this, as he knows that Tsukishima doesn’t really care about how he looks when he goes to meetings.

But today, he looks flashier as usual. With his black dress shirt, matching blazer lined with red silk, patterned jeans and laced leather shoes, piercings and casual thick rimmed glasses. He looked a little more charming today. 

If you stay updated with Tsukishima’s wardrobe, he usually wears casual clothing on days when he has shoots as it’s easy to get in and out of. Like a tank top and sweatpants, or a plain loose tee and skinny jeans. For a model, he’s pretty high maintenance. Because he doesn’t like wearing a lot of clothes. He’s just in it for the money anyway, he doesn’t find modeling fun, nor is it his passion. He just auditioned one day for fun with a friend and ended up getting in. Talk about being blessed with good looks, he didn’t even need to be interviewed-he was accepted almost immediately.

“Right.” Kuroo opens his door and steps out before Tsukishima, “Let’s head in, maybe he’s there already.” Once the two of them are a few steps away from the car, Kuroo locks it by pressing on a button on the keys. They get in and are led to their table, which is on the far side of the restaurant. The two of them sat down, but took off their coats first before doing so. Tsukishimi’s thoughts wander, it wanders back to his conversation with Hinata earlier.

_ “Yes, hello?” _

- _ “Mr. Hinata, good morning.” _

_ “Yes… good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?” _

_ Hinata’s voice is soft and sweet sounding, though it’s a little pitched and it sounded like he was tired. Again, Tsukishima felt that same familiarity he felt yesterday. He doubted it still, the fact that they’ve met before. He just couldn’t believe that he’s used to be in contact with a person like Hinata. He wondered, what was he like? Why can’t he remember him? Is he anything like how they said he was? Mysterious, quiet and stern… something like Mr. Gr*y but not really. (because… he’s a bottom…) _

_ “... hello?” _

- _ “Oh, sorry. You said you were free today. Would it be fine if we have dinner in an hour? I want to meet you.” _

_ “Yes, I’m not busy today. Lunch sounds great.” _

- _ “Good. I’ll have my manager get a reservation, I’ll text you the details and I’ll meet you there?” _

_ “Of course. See you, Mr. Tsukishima.” _

The talk was momentary, for they only apoke about what they needed to talk about. Hinata was the one to hang up, and to be honest… Tsukishima wanted to talk to him more. Something about Hinata’s voice made him feel better. Inside his head, he’s asking a lot of questions. The boy fondled with his hands while his eyes were glued to the main entrance, he’s waiting for the other party. They were a little early, but Tsukishima didn’t mind waiting.

“What are you ordering?” Kuroo asked, picking up a menu and scanning through the different kinds of appetizers, main dishes and desserts. “Do you think he’d drink? I kind of want to order champagne.” He trailed, pouting while he talked and thinked.

“It’s too early to drink alcohol.” Tsukishima takes the menu and puts it down. “Let’s wait for Sol first. If you’re drinking alcohol, I’m not driving you home.” 

“Geez! So harsh.” Kuroo whined, folding his arms and leaning back on his chair. “Where is he anyway? I see that you’re trying to give a good first impression. Even though it's not really your first impression.”

“First impression as a model, then. Just leave me alone.”

Kuroo laughs at this and rocks his chair back a little, doe orbs finding their way to the entrance as well. After a few minutes pass and Hinata hasn’t arrived yet. Tsukishima starts to worry while Kuroo grows impatient.

“... looks like he’s taking his time, huh.” Kuroo whispers and pokes Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Let’s just order first, okay? I'm so hungry already.” The blonde ignores his manager, eyes never faltering from the doors. This caused Kuroo to groan and face down on the table. “Fine. I’m going to get shuteye, tell me when he’s here.”

“Noted.” Tsukishima huffs, picking his phone from his coat’s pocket to see if he’s received a message from Hinata. There’s a few notifications but none are from the person he’s waiting for.  _ I wonder if he’s stuck in traffic? _ With that thought, he texts the photographer. Asking where he is and if he’s alright.

Hinata replies with an apology, saying that he might not make it after all. This makes Tsukishima frown, typing back to answer.

Tsukishima Kei:

[It’s alright. But why? Did something come up?]

Hinata Shouyou:

[Ah, yeah. One of my models suddenly came and asked me to take pictures for him, like a personal shoot.]

[I’m so sorry, Mr. Tsukishima. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow if you’re available.]

Tsukishima Kei:

[It’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow then.]

Hinata Shouyou:

[I’ll send you my schedule for tomorrow later. Then, let’s talk about where to meet and when.]

[Thank you for understanding. Sorry again.]

Tsukishima Kei:

[Don’t worry about it.]

Tsukishima puts his phone down and wakes Kuroo up, handing him the menu. “Go ahead and order alcohol. He isn’t coming.”

* * *

Different noises echoed all around the dimly lit room, hushed voices, muffled moans, heavy breathing, and the creaking of the bed. A boy with almost raven hair hovered over a smaller one, hips thrusting in a pace he found pleasurable for himself. “Shouyou,” he rasped, biting his bottom lip while he took the boy’s legs and placed them over his shoulder. “Moan for me, hm?”

The latter shakes his head, covering his face with his glistening forearms. He was ethereal, glowing even. All under that sweat and cum, and with the shade of red his skin has turned to, Kageyama can’t help but use Hinata as much as he can for his own enjoyment. Hinata can’t refuse him anyway. Kageyama picks up his pace in an attempt to make Hinata lose the temporary pride he’s holding onto, he wants to hear that voice of his. He wants to hear Hinata cry and long for more, he wants to see the way Hinata’s eyes roll back with ecstasy, and how his body would curl at the moment of climax. Hinata’s breath hitched, biting down on his fingers but Kageyama pulled them away and pinned them above his head.

Hinata squirmed like a rabbit under a snake’s grip, Kageyama wasn’t having any of it and leaned down to play with Hinata’s lips.

“Tobio-” Hinata tried to talk but the moment he opened his mouth, Kageyama slipped his tongue inside. He ends up moaning, relaxing his back as he sank into pleasure. Hre found comfort in the kiss, he loved how Kageyama was always gentle with his kisses. Then he would be rough with the sex. Hinata isn’t complaining, he actually finds it exciting. “Fuck, Tobio, wait-”

Kageyama thrusted in for the last time and pulled out before release, he dipped down into Hinata’s neck and panted. Hinata came at the same time, the two were a mess. Their breaths in sync, as well as their heart beats, Kageyama rolls to the side and removes his condom, making a knot and throwing it somewhere on the floor. He sighed in relief, pulling Hinata in for a cuddle. Hinata is obviously the smaller spoon, his ass is aligned with Kageyama’s and before Kageyama even begins to say anything, he pinches his arm. “That’s enough, okay?”

“What…” Kageyama frowns, voice mixing with an emotion known as sadness. “I want more… let me do it once more, you don’t have to do anything.”

“I said no, baby, we’ve been at it the whole night. My head hurts, still.” Hinata leans towards Kageyama, tilting his head up a little so he can place a quick kiss on the taller boy’s chin. “And I had a meeting today, you jerk.”

“So that’s why you were on your phone while riding me.” Kageyama hummed and shrugged, “Not sorry. I love having sex with you, Sol.” 

“Fuck you.” Hinata sighs and closes his eyes. “The person I’m meeting… it’s Tsukishima. Do you still talk with him?”

“Oh, you mean Kei?” Kageyama starts kissing Hinata’s hair, “We talk sometimes. Mostly during exhibitions. We don’t stay in contact, we were never close to begin with anyway.”

“True, I guess. But weren’t the two of you in the same club for three years?”

“Yeah but, we never really got along.”

“You shouldn’t waste connections, Tobio.”

“Yeah, yeah. But, in terms of modeling I’m more known than him. So it’s him who should be in contact, not me.” 

Hinata hums and dismisses the topic, snuggling closer to Kageyama to get more warmth off of him. Hinata remembers a time during his second year when he took a few pictures of the volleyball club. He remembers it clearly, how the camera loved Kageyama, Sawamura and Tsukishima. Though he clearly remembers that Tsukishima was one of those who hated to be photographed.  _ What are the odds, _ Tsukishima used to be camera shy and here he is, a rising model. Hinata’s upper body shivers, and Kageyama quickly pulls a blanket to put over them. 

“Sorry, you cold?” Kageyama asked as he fixed the blanket and returned his arms around the smaller boy.

“A little, thank you.” 

Hinata turns to Kageyama and adjusts a little so that they can see each other face to face, they both smile and share a kiss. Kageyama pulls the blankets to Hinata’s shoulder, then his hand smoothly slides to Hinata’s cheek so that he could stroke them. 

“Tell me, Shouyou…” Kageyama presses his forehead on the other’s, the tip of their noses touching. “Are you like this with the others, or am I special?” 

Kageyama hopes for the second one, because he’s selfish, and wants to be selfish when it comes to Hinata. They’ve been friends for so long already, Kageyama wants to take it to the next level but he can’t because he knows Hinata finds relationships too tiresome.

_ “Sorry, Tobio, I just… don’t have the emotional capacity to be in a proper relationship.” _

Hinata looks into the other’s eyes and he knows what he’s thinking. His lips curve into a small smile, he tilts his head and places a quick kiss on Kageyama’s lips before sitting up. “All of you are special to me, Tobio.” He pulls the blankets off and picks up his robe from the floor, just draping it over his shoulders to keep himself from feeling cold. “Now, come on. Let’s clean up, you better head home. You have an appointment later, right?”

Kageyama frowns and just nods, getting up as well and following Hinata to the bathroom. They bathed together, shared a few more kisses and exchanged fake affectionate words for each other. 

As cruel as it may sound, Hinata has always been like this. And ‘this’ being unemotional towards anything that was connected to love, he was cold towards anyone who showed him affection unless it was before, during or after sex. He acts like there’s love but he never really means any of the tenderness that rolls off his tongue. He’s just like that. Unaffected, insincere, straight forward. He’s in it for the sex, and just the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! have a good day <3


	3. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did he know that these ‘friends’ Hinata’s talking about are his sex partners that have feelings for the boy, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all questioning what caused the philosophy of hinata shouyou but what if he's just a playboy yk yk :^
> 
> dont worry too much about the ending yet! its too far from now. anw, hope u enjoy this chapter! have a good day <3

Tsukishima Kei:

[I’ll wait for you here, I already ordered coffee.]

Hinata Shoyou:

[Okay, I’m already nearby.]

Hinata stared at the texts he’s exchanged with Tsukishima while he walked towards the cafe they’re supposed to meet in, it was two in the afternoon and it was fairly cold since it was the beginning of spring. He wore a cream colored turtleneck and dark skinny jeans with maroon designer boots to match. He had to wear a turtleneck because of all the bruises and hickeys Kageyama left on his skin yesterday. He huffed as he pocketed his phone and adjusted his turtleneck, making sure it covered most of his neck. He arrives at the cafe, he lets himself in and looks for Tsukishima. If he remembers correctly, Tsukishima’s still blonde. And still has those chic glasses of his on his straight face. 

Hinata hums, walking around until he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns calmly, and it’s Tsukishima. Hinata smiles, “Hi! Been a while, huh?”

“I guess so,” Tsukishima smiles back, “Uhm. Our table’s that way.” He points in the corner, it’s a place he’s grown to love since he’s a model. It’s where eyes don’t usually wander off to, because, who pays attention to corners? No one. 

“Oh, please, lead the way.”

The two head to the table, they sat across each other and properly introduced themselves.

“Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou, or better known as Sol.” Hinata bows his head, giving Tsukishima one of his business cards. “Thank you for meeting with me today and,” Hinata lowers his head even more. “I apologize for yesterday.”

“It’s alright. Must’ve been a fun night?” Tsukishima asks out of curiosity. 

Images of Kageyama blushing and pleasuring himself flash in Hinata’s head, this causes him to blush a little. He just laughs, “Yes, well, I like to have fun.” Tsukishima takes note of this. He wonders what kind of  _ fun _ it is that Hinata had the night before yesterday.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, as you know…” Tsukishima trails, giving Hinata his coffee. He gets a quiet thanks and Tsukishima nods to this. “I wanted to meet up because,” he thinks of a lie. He honestly just wanted to see Hinata before agreeing to the shoot. 

“Because?” Hinata tilts his head to the side, and brings his cup to his lips to take a sip. 

“I wanted to know more about the shoot.” Tsukishima just says, well, it’s not entirely a lie. He was bound to ask about that anyway.

“Well, as you’ve heard from the agency, it’s called ‘unrequited’. Simply meaning, one sided.” Hinata pauses to think of words to say. He puts his coffee down as he looks up, as if there were answers written on the ceiling. “Well, it is what it is. The shoot’s basically focused on the emotion of loving someone without being loved back, or feeling this specific emotion towards someone and not being reached.”

“If I may ask… what inspired this shoot? Don’t you just normally focus on body parts? Such as different ways eyes could look, or how many different poses there are for a torso…” Tsukishima can’t help but be curious. “Are you feeling this emotion towards someone?”

“Oh, me? No.” The boy with orange hair waved his hand and shook his head. “No, no. I’m completely unfamiliar with the emotion of being one sided towards something.” Hinata speaks as if he’s never been turned away. Ever. And maybe that’s true, as it seems that he hasn’t been into a relationship. If that’s not true, then his life must be really private. The scandals that he’s been included are in are mostly… sex related. But there’s never been a rumor or a scandal that claims that he’s dating someone and whatnot.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima continues, now he’s utterly interested. What does Hinata mean by him being unfamiliar with being one sided? Does he mean that in all his relationships, he’s never rejected? Or, it’s him who’s always on the accepting end? Tsukishima hates the fact that he can’t remember anything about Hinata from his years in Karasuno.

“I mean, it is what it is.” Hinata can’t seem to explain, since he repeats his answer. “I’m completely foreign to love, or anything of the sort. It’s just lately, I just noticed that many of the people around me are stuck with unrequited love. Thus, inspired me to do this shot. I didn’t want to do this shot because I was experiencing it, but because many of my friends were.”

“Oh. In that case.. I feel bad for them.” Tsukishima sips from his cup. Little did he know that these ‘friends’ Hinata’s talking about are his sex partners that have feelings for the boy, himself. “So… when does the shoot start? Is it also semi-nude to completely naked?”

Hinata shrugs. “If my clients are fine with it,” He crosses his legs and fixes his turtleneck out of habit. “It’s never really up to me. I don’t take pictures when my clients are uncomfortable, that’s just wrong. I just give them instructions and ask if they’re fine with, if they are, we push through. If not, I adjust.”

“I see…”

“My turn to ask,” Hinata’s lips curl, “Do you remember me?”

Hinata’s smile doesn’t falter, it just stays there with his doe eyes. He’s staring like a hawk and it sends chills up Tsukishima’s spine. The blonde stays quiet, digging through his brain.  _ Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou,  _ he really can’t remember anything. Like he’s deleted a section of his files without realizing and can’t back it up. He purses his lips and lifts his glasses.

“Sorry… no.”

“What a shame.” Hinata sighed, “I guess I was  _ that _ insignificant to you? I mean, you called me a shrimp.”

“What? I did?!”

“What’s the point? You don’t even remember.” Hinata takes a sip from his coffee then gets his phone from his pocket. “Anyhoo,” he scrolls through his phone and hands it to Tsukishima. “Here’s the schedule for the shoots. There’s going to be 12 meetings. Including you, there’s 6 models. I’ll send you the dates and times, that’s all you have to worry about. My team will handle the makeup and clothing.” Hinata pauses, “If there’s any.”

Tsukishima takes Hinata’s phone and reviews the schedule. He forgot to react to what Hinata said because he’s focused on the text on the screen. The other models are Kageyama, Daichi, Atsumu, Sakusa and Kozume. All of these models have worked with Hinata before, they’re the consistent ones. Mainly because they’re so beautiful and sex appeal are just over the charts. They’re also the models that people like looking at, it’s their photo books that are always sold out. World wide.

All the scheduled shoots start as soon as Tuesday, which is just in three days. It looks like Hinata’s prepared well. While looking through, Hinata’s phone buzzed. On the top part of the screen a bar appears, it says simply;

Sawamura Daichi:

[hi baby. <3 should i still come over later?]

Tsukishima reads it again, Sawamura Daichi? Is he and Hinata in a relationship? Tsukishima removes the notification and places his focus back on the schedule but the text doesn’t leave his mind.

“What was the notification?” Hinata asks after finishing his coffee. “Don’t have to hide the fact that you read it at least three times.”

“S… sorry.” Tsukishima returns Hinata’s phone. “It’s from Sawamura Daichi. Can you.. Send the schedule to me?”

“Of course. I’m supposed to. You a fan of Daichi?” Hinata asks, ignoring the tension that Tsukishima applied to his words.

“Of course, he’s an amazing model.”

“Truly.” Hinata says without thinking, that’s because it’s true. “Don’t mind the pet name, I call many of my models with pet names.” Hinata starts to type, “Who knows? I might come up with one for you.”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer, instead, he starts to fondle with his fingers. He wants to bite the skin around his nail and peel the skin off his lips. Just a few of the bad habits he’s developed over the years. For a few minutes, they stay like that. Quiet, without exchanging words or glances. Hinata’s typing away on his phone, flashing a sweet smile every now and then. Tsukishima only sits, looking down on the table. His coffee’s gone cold, he fails to notice this when he sips from it for the last time.

“Is there anything else? That you want to ask. If not, let’s get going.” Hinata put his phone back in his pocket and fixed his turtleneck again. 

“No, I don’t have any more questions… do you have an appointment with Daichi?”

“I do. I forgot,” Hinata clicks his tongue and gets up. “Shall we? I don’t want to be late.”

“Yes. Let’s get going.”

* * *

Tsukishima is back home. He's carrying a new emotion that he doesn't quite understand. It weighs on his chest and shoulders, he knows it's because of Hinata but he doesn't know what it is. He removes his shoes and heads in, taking off his coat and going straight to bed. Hinata Shouyou... when Tsukishima saw him enter the cafe, his breath was taken away. Because  _ damn _ , he's stunning. With his fluffy orange hair and umber orbs. The moment he saw Hinata, he felt like a ton of bricks just landed on his shoulders. 

Do you know that feeling when you see someone, no matter how many times it's been, you just... your breath has been stolen and feel like your heart’s going to jump out? and feel like they're meant for you. He clearly stood out, and no one has ever stood out like that to Tsukishima. Ever. The way Hinata's eyes roamed around the cafe, and how it missed Tsukishima-it hurt. Tsukishima planned on waiting for Hinata to spot him, watching him from afar... it was nice. In his cute fit, it made Tsukishima gasp for air. The way he turned and tilted his head, the way he paused to think of what to say, and how he would be so sure of his words sometimes. When Tsukishima finally decided to go get him, how Hinata wasn’t at all fazed and just brightened up, it was clear to him that Hinata Shouyou was nothing like how he was in the rumors. 

_ What is this? _ He clicked his tongue, everything about Hinata, everything he did, too, seemed to have an effect on Tsukishima. But it’s too early to say that. Tsukishima strips himself of his dirty clothes, he throws them in the laundry then changes into comfier ones. He gets his phone and asks if Hinata’s arrived home, he also thanks him for making time and meeting up. 

He has an appointment with Sawamura. He remembers the rumor Kuroo told him about, now he wonders if it’s true. Sawamura’s text was nowhere near professional. That heart, the pet name, the question. There was obviously something going on but Tsukishima doesn't want to think too much about it. Though he can't help but be curious.

Hinata Shouyou:

[Yes. Thank you for today as well. I'm going send you the schedule and contents later once I'm done with my appointment with Daichi. Have a good day, Mr. Tsukishima. And, thanks for the coffee.]

Tsukishima doesn't find a reason to continue the conversation. He knows Hinata’s going to be busy, so he doesn't bother anymore. He thinks about texting later on. 

Hinata mentioned Tsukishima calling him a shrimp. How is that even possible? If they were close enough to call each other names, why doesn't he remember anything about Hinata?  _ My memory is failing me.  _ Maybe they were never close to begin with, Tsukishima doesn't remember a lot from his first year. Or, all the years. There’s no reason to hold onto such unimportant memories. Maybe that’s the problem. He can't remember because he finds most memories insignificant.

Or, maybe, he just doesn't remember anything about Hinata because he’s changed his look so much. He goes online on his phone and checks on one of the groups he is in. Karasuno Alumni, he checks the photos there. Hinata did mention that he hung around Kageyama so he might be in one of the photos of the latter. Kageyama was famous even before modeling, he had good looks after all.

Tsukishima scrolled through the endless online albums and stopped on his batch and year. He starts looking for Kageyama, then, in one of the photos-he spots a short person clinging onto Kageyama in the background. He’s got a thin build, he’s wearing his uniform improperly, his hair’s a mess and it’s in a bright orange. His skin is flawless, he’s… who else? Hinata Shouyou.

He’s changed so much. The Hinata that exists now is fit, with thick thighs and arms with just the right amount of muscle. He’s not chubby, nor is he skinny. He’s got multiple ear piercings like Tsukishima and other male models. His hair’s lighter than natural, probably because he’s bleached it. 

Yeah. Now he remembers. He’s the short boy who ran around, who had endless energy and jumped so high. Tsukishima remembers Daichi sulking when Hinata decided to quit the volleyball club for photography. He also remembers that Hinata would come by often to take pictures or to just hang around. He was close with Kageyama, and with many more. He was literally a magnet who could and would pull anyone towards him if he wanted to. He was extroverted and open, Tsukishima can’t believe he forgot such a person.

It’s true that he called Hinata a shrimp. Mainly because he was small and had orange hair. Then, Tsukishima remembers Hinata referring to him as salt, or ‘Saltyshima’. Well, he  _ was  _ that kind of person before. But not anymore, just for the sake of his career and reputation as a model.

He remembers having a crush on this Hinata Shouyou for a long time. He can't recall the reason why, but he’s sure him being pretty is one of the reasons. Who could resist that good looking face of his? Maybe that explains the weight on his chest, and the butterflies. The familiarity and the shyness.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing as much as i can bc im sure im going to start losing free time soon ;;


	4. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't let go just yet. He doesn't want to. He doesn't plan to.  
> “If you start, it’s going to be hard to stop.” Sawamura parts his lips, closing his eyes and kissing Hinata’s forehead.  
> “The same applies to you. You know, your love for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to include daihina smut but couldn't fit it in ): instead, daihina fluff!! m sorry daihina is just 😔😔 they make my heart do flips n i love them so much ):  
> anyw, hope u enjoy this chapter! have a nice day <3

“All right, Kei, shall we take a half hour break?” The photographer for today’s shoot asked, putting down his camera to look at Tsukishima without the lens. “We’ve been at it for more than an hour.”

“Sure. Thank you for your hard work.” Tsukishima smiles and bows as he exits the set, going to the comfy chairs and taking a seat. He unconsciously messed his hair up, as the hair spray felt itchy. He hissed, scratching the back of his ear and just taking a breather before the shoot resumed.

“Hey, we have a scheduled shoot with Mr. Sawamura later, right?” One of the staff asks another, “I heard that he’s arrived already but he’s with Mr. Sol.”

“Sol?! Oh my, let’s go check them out! I’ve been wanting to see Mr. Sol for so long!” The other staff member jumped, grabbing her friend’s arm and going out. 

Thet two staff members rushed out, arms linked together while they squealed. Tsukishima hummed, _so Daichi and Hinata are still together? Did they just meet again or did Daichi and Hinata spend the night together?_

Tsukishima gets back on his feet and heads out as well, the shoot he has with Hinata is in two days and the boy hasn’t sent the schedule yet. It wouldn’t hurt to go see him again, right? He could just say that he wanted to remind him of the schedule. With that thought, Tsukishima walked down the hall and into a VIP elevator. _They’re most likely in the lounge,_ he presses on the floor where the lounge is located. Inside the empty elevator, Tsukishima stood still. He pulled out his phone and pursed his lips, he can’t deny the feeling that he wanted to see Hinata. Or, _needed_ to see Hinata in order to remind him about the schedule. And since he knew that Daichi’s shoot would be in an hour or so, it’s given that the two are here to wait until then.

The elevator makes a ding, he steps out and heads for the lounge. On the way there, he finds a few people making a scene. Snapping pictures, shouting Sawamura’s name and Hinata’s. They really _were_ that famous but… why did something feel off? Tsukishima was for once, thankful about his height. Through the crowd before the lounge doors, he sees Hinata being protected by Daichi. _What’s all this commotion?_ Tsukishima sighs and easily slips through, by the time he’s at the spot where the two used to be, they’ve already disappeared into the lounge.The blonde lets himself and he makes sure not to look around, because he doesn’t want to make it look like he was looking for Hinata. 

He grabs a drink from the freezer, and walks to a vacant table until he hears someone call his name. “Tsukki!” He turns and sees Sawamura waving at him, Tsukishima only waves back. Then his eyes trail off to Hinata, and down his neck…. _Hickeys._ The boy pretends to not notice it as he walks over, opening his drink and taking a sip. “Hey, Tsukki! You have a shoot today?”

“Yes, I’m on break currently.” Tsukishima answers, bowing his head towards Daichi and again at Hinata. Hinata’s neck, down to his shoulders are littered with hickeys that came from shades of red, to purple to a yellowish brown. Some were obviously new, then some were maybe a few days old. _Damn._ _Maybe the rumors were true._

“Ah, excuse me…” Hinata covers up his neck, Daichi giggles at this and sits beside him, digging his lips on the boy’s lower ear and placing a chaste kiss. Hinata reddens and hits Sawamura, “Hey..! We’re in public, public!” _So, it seems like they do have that kind of relationship._ Why isn't Tsukishima surprised? Hinata pushes Sawamura to his seat and gestures to Tsukishima to take a seat. “Sorry. Ugh, Daichi doesn't…” Hinata rolls his eyes, “Doesn't care about what people see, apparently.”

“And you?” Sawamura makes a duck face.

“I _clearly_ , care about how I appear to the public.”

“If that was the case, why aren't you covering those hickeys up? Huh? You little slut.”

“Oh shut up.” 

“Anyway. Tsukki! I heard you're in the newest exhibition.” Sawamura leans his elbows on the table, resting his chin over his large hands. “Looking forward to work with you.” 

Tsukishima smiles and nods, “Same to you. Uh… are you two together?”

“Yes!” Sawamura beams.

“No.” Hinata deadpans.

“... what is it really?” Tsukishima tilts his head. To this, Sawamura dramatically sighs, frowning as he covers his face.

“I have unrequited love for Shouyou.” He fake sobs, “And as you can see, Shouyou doesn't feel anything towards me.”

“That’s not true. I do feel things for you.”

Sawamura sits up properly and somehow… looked like a little puppy. “Really? Do you love me?”

“Oh, no. I mean, yeah. But in a professional way.”

Hinata pulls Daichi up only to let him down again. Now, Daichi’s completely sulking. He moves his chair away from Hinata’s, muttering a few things with quivering lips.

“I hate you, you're so straightforward…”

Hinata rolls his eyes to this, then he puts his attention to Tsukishima. From this point on, he completely starts to ignore the oldest among the three of them.

“So, _Saltyshima_ , how long are you going to stay here? Should we have dinner together? My treat.”

“Oh…” Tsukishima notices the nickname. “I still have a shoot after the one I'm in now. But I’ll probably done by five PM.” He checks his wrist watch, “If you're willing to wait, I’d love to have dinner with you.”

“Great! Well,” Hinata hums. “What if I tagged along? Would that be fine?”

“What about Daichi?”

“Sorry, who?” Sawamura’s head falls from his hands, sobbing a little more before leaving. Tsukishima tries to grab his hand but Hinata stops him. The boy laughs, and let go. “Leave him alone, he’s always like this. He’s just acting.”

“It seems like the two of you are very close.”

“ _Very_ close, indeed.” Hinata reaches for Tsukishima’s drink and takes a little. Tsukishima stares. At Hinata’s neck, then down to the boy’s collarbones, until he reaches the skin that meets the end of his shirt. How many hickies were there? He couldn't count them, he’s sure there would be even more beneath all that clothing. He wonders if Hinata likes it, being marked, or making it look like there’s someone he’s seeing even when there’s not. Since his relationship with Sawamura’s clarified, are they just… making out? Wouldn't that mean that Hinata’s just leading Sawamura on? The unrequited love Sawamura has for Hinata… is he one of the friends Hinata mentioned just the other day? “You know,” Hinata begins, snapping Tsukishima out of his trance. The blonde boy coughs, averting his gaze as he hummed. “It’s rude to stare.”

“S-sorry.” Tsukishima dryly swallows, scratching his nape. 

“Curious about them? I’m sure you've heard of the rumors.” 

“... what rumors?”

“That I sleep with my clients.” Hinata leans back in his chair, “Sleep being having sex with them.”

“I’ve heard…”

“Do you believe them?” 

“I…”

Before Tsukishima could answer, someone interrupted him. It’s a staff member, belonging to the production he’s currently working with. The person bows and says hi to the both of them, before trying to excuse Tsukishima as break time’s already over. Hinata doesn't mind, saying that it’s okay and that Tsukishima should go. The staff member smiles and tells Tsukishima to follow.

“Wait… Hinata. Are you not coming?”

“I’ll catch up. I forgot that I still have something to do. I’ll text you.” Hinata hands Tsukishima his drink. “Have a good one.”

“... okay. See you.”

“Mhm.” Hinata smiles and waved as Tsukishima slowly followed the staff member. When Tsukishima is out of sight, Hinata gets up and rubs his neck. “Aw. I was trying to look innocent and all… no use in trying now.”

The boy gets out and heads to where Sawamura is. He knows him well, he’s probably sulking on the rooftop. Or, even worse, he could be crying. Hinata mentally prepares himself for comfort, as he gets in the elevator and gets out once he’s at the top floor. He looks around, and he’s right. Sawamura is standing in the corner, staring at the cloudy sky while smoking a cigarette. Hinata breathes out and heads over, wrapping his arms around Sawamura’s hips and resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. He’s on his toes but he doesn't mind, for he knows that Sawamura’s going to turn to him eventually.

“Hey, stop sulking now…” Hinata mutters, peppering gentle kisses on Sawamura’s neck. “You shouldn't have acted like that in front of Tsukki.”

“I know. I just want to let him know that you have me already.” Sawamura places the stick in between his lips, sucking and breathing out through his nose. “I'm not apologizing... You plan on making him another toy of yours?”

Hinata shrugs, then he sucks on a patch of tanned skin, leaving a fresh hickey on Sawamura. “Dunno. Probably not, he seems a little… expressive.” Hinata wipes the darkening mark on Sawamura’s neck with his thumb, “He’s hot though.” Sawamura sighs. “Hey. Stop sighing.”

Sawamura presses the burning side of his cigarette on the railing and flicks it over, he gets another from his pocket and lets Hinata light it.

It seemed like he wasn't stopping anytime soon. As this was one of his ways of coping with his stupid emotions for the boy who was hugging him right now. He hated this, how they were. He despises it but he can't live without it. Hinata’s but a sex partner, he wants to have something more but he knows he can't have more of what he’s having. He’s idiotic for being in love with Hinata Shouyou, so are a lot more. He knows many people in his life that want Hinata as well. He dislikes this fact, but he’s somehow relieved. Because he knows all of Hinata’s sex partners are equals. He for one, doesn't have favorites and two, he doesn't plan on getting with anyone, ever. At least, Hinata’s never spoken about getting serious with anyone yet. Sawamura's just one of the many fishes in Hinata's ocean.

Sawamura knows that there isn't a person Hinata’s met that’s worth changing for. That small detail relieves Sawamura.

“Let me, just once.” Hinata leans forward, and Sawamura finally shifts. He wraps a shoulder over the smaller boy to keep him warm, with his other hand, he’s holding his cigarette. He sucks on it, then he kisses Hinata, transferring the smoke into the boy’s lips. He doesn't let go just yet. He doesn't want to. He doesn't plan to. 

“If you start, it’s going to be hard to stop.” Sawamura parts his lips, closing his eyes and kissing Hinata’s forehead.

“The same applies to you. You know, your love for me.” Hinata forms his mouth into a small ‘o’, letting the smoke out smoothly.

“... I know.” Sawamura slides his fingers into Hinata’s locks, brushing them out of the boy’s face so that he could see it clearly. “I love you too much.”

“Do you _really_ love me or do you just want me for my body?”

“I love you.” Sawamura sighs, facing his body towards Hinata so that he could properly hug him. “Why do you doubt my love? Or... everyone’s love.”

“Heh.” Hinata places his hands on Sawamura’s chest, loving how warm it was. He notices the quick beating underneath it, it makes him swallow. “No reason.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

* * *

Hinata Shouyou:

[Hey! Where are you right now? Is it still fine for me to tag along?]

Hinata’s walking down the long hall, coming from where Sawamura’s working. He stayed with him for a little bit, because he knows that if he left too soon-Sawamura would start distancing himself. It’s happened way too many times already, he knows his way around Sawamura’s mind. He knows how the older one’s brain works like it’s his own hometown. Hinata doesn't expect a text from Tsukishima, he’s in a photoshoot after all.

“Maybe I should head home?”

He’s about to pocket his phone when his phone vibrates in his hand. 

Tsukishima Kei:

[Of course. I’m on the 9th floor, production room A. I’ll wait for you outside?]

Hinata purses his lips, getting into the elevator. He presses on the button with the number 9, he makes a beeline to room A. 

Hinata Shouyou:

[You don't have to. Don't want to be a bother.]

Tsukishima Kei:

[Are you silly? You aren't a bother.]

Hinata Shouyou:

[Oh.]

[thats nice to hear]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update tomorrow? most likely <3


	5. Memory pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like me, Tsukishima?”  
> “... I-”  
> “No,” Hinata covers Tsukishima’s mouth. “Don't. You're drunk and I don't want to listen to an intoxicated person’s blabbering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the people who read the orig ch 5 before i deleted it, wipe it off your memory right now bc this is a replacement for that. I wasn't really happy with how it processed bc i kept on being interrupted.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter as it finally has some tsukihina in it :^  
> have a nice day <3

That whole day, Tsukishima and Hinata were together. From the moment Hinata arrived at Tsukishima’s set, until dawn the next day. The two ended up talking a lot after work and even though Hinata was just tagging along, he really fit right in with the staff. He really is that kind of person-he’s a big ball of positive energy, he’s loud and outgoing. He loves to chat and he never runs out of things to talk about.

People like him are the type of people Tsukishima doesn't particularly like. They’re too upbeat for him that he has a hard time catching up or following along. He prefers to be with calm and collected people, just like himself. Regardless of his taste in company, there really was just something about Hinata that drove him right to him. Like a bee towards pollen, or a fish in need of water, or a toddler towards their mother. The two were at the restaurant having dinner, they rented a private room in a chinese restaurant. They ordered a few beers with their food, it was Tsukishima who suggested it but, turns out… he’s lightweight. 

“So, three beers each?” Tsukishima asks Hinata who’s scanning his own menu. A waiter is standing by the door, waiting for them to finish making their order. “I’m in a mood for dimsum so I’ll order a lot, let’s share.”

“Sure, and uh,” Hinata pauses, “I’ll have five beers.”

“Are you sure you can handle that much?” Tsukishima hands the menu to the waiter, thanking him for his hard work. “I don’t want to carry you all the way back to the parking lot.”

“Oh, no. I can hold my alcohol very well.” Hinata hands the waiter his menu as well. The two wait for the worker to leave and close the door, once he is, the two relax. “So, do you still eat like before? I mean, not a lot. Please don’t expect me to have some of your share because I’m on a diet.”

“Well, of course my appetite changes over the years… I guess I could say I eat a lot more than before, as a result of that I work out a lot so I don’t end up gaining weight.” Tsukishima leans back and takes his glasses off to relieve his tired eyes. 

“Ah, the lighting earlier was blinding, wasn’t it?” Hinata does the opposite of Tsukishima, he leans forwards and rests his elbows on the table. “And, don’t you have a diet? You should have a proper diet since you’re a model.”

“Eh, I can’t be bothered.” 

“Well, I am. Can you stick to a low carb diet from now on? At least, only until the exhibition ends.” 

“Oh. Of course.”

_ Right. _ Tsukishima had nearly forgotten that he was a client of Hinata’s. Of course, Hinata wouldn’t want any of his models having any excess fat showing. Especially when they’re naked. Wouldn’t people prefer seeing flesh and bones over fat, overweight bodies? That was what Eros Agencies showed, all of their models stick to a strict diet and cardio without ever skipping. After all, Eros Agencies was an industry that focused on material that was to arouse, or to make people look, stare and be tempted to do naughty things. Eros literally means ‘desire’, it’s their job to stimulate the said emotion through photos and words. 

“Do you want me to recommend a diet?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll have my manager look it up.”

Their food slowly arrived one by one, the two boys dug in after a small prayer. They ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward for Hinata. But it was to Tsukishima. Maybe he just didn't like the sudden silence that enveloped the two of them. The quietness, however, was normal to Hinata already. No matter who it was he was with. In the stillness that so rarely surrounded him, he was calm. Despite his bright personality, he actually prefers silence sometimes. 

The alcohol hadn't arrived yet and Tsukishima wished that it would, the awkwardness was killing him. He wanted to talk with Hinata, to know more about him and his secrets. He’s sure the alcohol will make the boy bubble up like how he was at the studio. It was odd, when they were finally alone, Hinata suddenly just stopped talking. Tsukishima just assumed that he was tired, of all the walking, talking, the selfies and giving autographs. He probably didn't expect the day to turn out like this. He was also just with Daichi, doing all that  _ stuff. _ So he most likely  _ is  _ tired.

“By the way,” Tsukishima eventually starts because Hinata doesn't continue the conversation from earlier. “Earlier. What…”

Their door opens after an abrupt knock and a waiter comes in with their ordered drinks.Tsukishima face palms,  _ why am I always interrupted, huh? _

“What about earlier?” Hinata said as the waiter left, picking up a can of beer and opening it. He pours the contents into a glass with ice, then he drinks. Almost half of it. “Ah, that’s nice~”

“What you were saying about the rumors. You were curious if I believed them?”

“Hn, I’m not really curious. I don’t really care about what people think.”

“And yet you care about how you look?”

“Only because I’m keeping a private profile.” Hinata drinks again. “And, only when I’m out in the public. Not in agencies, or studios.”

“So you wouldn’t mind showing off your hickies to your co-workers? No matter how  _ hideous  _ they look?”

“Are they hideous?” Calmly, Hinata asked and took another can from the bucket. He cracked it open and poured the beer into Tsukishima’s glass. “Is it my fault that Daichi wanted to leave those… it’s not, is it?”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer.

“Does it bother you?”

_ Would it be wise of me to say that it does? Do I have any right? _

“It doesn’t.”

“Then let’s stop talking about this. It spoils the mood.”

“Right. Sorry.”

They continue to eat, and once they’re three beers in, Tsukishima starts to be especially chatty. His cheeks began to flush, and along with that was his blurring vision and a panging headache. He slumped in his chair, pint of beer in hand, and in the other is his head. 

Once they’re done eating, Hinata immediately asks for the check so that he could get Tsukishima home without vomiting or making a mess.

“So, where do you live? I’m calling a cab.” Hinata asked Tsukishima while their table was being cleaned, Tsukishima didn't answer. He’s out of it, obviously. The blonde’s slouching in his seat, glasses falling down and hair a mess. “Hey!” Hinata reaches for Tsukishima’s head, so that he could poke the blonde’s nose. “Your address!”

“I don't want to go home..!” Tsukishima pulls his chair back, not getting any closer to Hinata. “Let’s go to your house, Hinata.”

“What… are you saying.” 

“I don't want you to leave me yet…”

“Tsukki, you're drunk.” Hinata gets up, minding his balance first before walking over to Tsukishima’s side. “Come on, let’s go. I called a driver.”

“Don’t care.”

“Can you stand up?”

“... dunno.”

“I see.”

* * *

“Thank you for your hard work.” Hinata told the driver as he payed him. The drivet bows and thanks Hinata, blushing a little as it seemed like he knew Tsukishima. The driver lets himself out, and once again it’s just Hinata and Tsukishima.

Inside the car, there’s a white noise. It doesn't bother Hinata, but what  _ is  _ bothering though is the sleeping person on his lap. Thankfully, he isn't drooling. And it was evident that he wasn't comfortable because his eyes were squeezed.  _ Is it because of his glasses? _ Hinata combs Tsukishima’s hair behind his ear, taking the chic glasses off and putting them atop of the compartment in between the driver and passenger’s seat. 

It ended up like this. Hinata didn't hope for it but it happened. Tsukishima wouldn't tell Hinata his address. He kept on saying that he didn't want to go home, and that he didn't want to part with Hinata so soon. Hinata would be lying if he said that it wasn't cute-Tsukishima with his flushed cheeks, glasses resting only at the bridge of his nose and his heavy breathing. He took a photo of him the moment the blonde fell asleep-how could he resist? It was blackmail worthy and… well… Tsukishima was just so cute. Maybe Hinata could use it to tease him someday.

Hinata tries to wake Tsukishima up a few times but he just wouldn't budge. Was Tsukishima always this hard to wake up? Maybe it was because he was drunk. But Hinata remembers one field trip in Tokyo during their second year, and his section shared the same dorm with Tsukishima’s. On that day, he and Kageyama woke up early to roam around and take pictures. They were noisy when they got out and Tsukishima woke up.

_ “Will you quit it? The two of you are so noisy.” _

Kageyama and Hinata rushed out as quietly as they could because they didn't want to deal with Saltyshima so early in the morning.

… that day, Kageyama confessed for the first time to Hinata. Hinata remembers the day so well because Kageyama started to act weird around him but all was fixed before nighttime. Hinata recalls that he would always catch Tsukishima looking.

Hinata doesn't realize it but he’s still combing Tsukishima’s soft naturally blonde locks. He stops and Tsukishima takes his hand, turning his head so he could look Hinata in the eye.

“Don't stop.”

Hinata withdraws his hand, “You finally woke up.” 

Tsukishima breathes out and closes his eyes again.

“DON’T IGNORE ME!!!” Hinata pinches the boy’s cheeks harshly, he jumps and sits up. 

“Okay-okay.” Tsukishima whined, rubbing his even redder cheek. 

“Tell me your address. I’m driving you home.”

“But you had alcohol too. That’s a crime…”

“I’d rather go to jail than spend the night with you.”

“That’s so cruel, Hinata.”

Hinata rolls his eyes and puts his hand on the knob, he’s about to pull it when Tsukishima takes his hand. “Hey. Let go.” 

“I'm serious.”

“About what?”

Their eyes lock, Hinata knows those eyes too well. Tsukishima’s eyes are dripping with lust.

“I don't want to go home…”

“Then what are we going to do? I want to sleep because I have work in the morning.” 

“Then let’s sleep together.”

“Can you even hear yourself?” Hinata tries to take his hand back again, but Tsukishima doesn't let him go.

“I'm not stupid…”

“You want to have sex with me?”

Tsukishima doesn't answer.

“Do you like me, Tsukishima?”

“... I-”

“No,” Hinata covers Tsukishima’s mouth. “Don't. You're drunk and I don't want to listen to an intoxicated person’s blabbering.” Hinata shoves the hand off and gets out. “Let's go in, it’s cold.”

Hinata goes ahead and unlocks his door, not paying any attention to the blond who’s wobbling and walking like a zombie.

_ The fuck did I get myself into?  _

Hinata leaves the door open for Tsukishima. He takes his shoes off and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

“Lock the door when you get in. I'm taking a shower, so just stay in the living room.” He tells Tsukishima with a stern voice. The moment he’s in the bathroom, he turns the tap on and grabs a towel. He screams into it, stomping his feet and squatting down until his thighs hit his ankles.

He gets his phone from his pocket, checking his many notifications that continuously pop up now that he’s turned his phone on again.

It’s from his clients, like Daichi, Kageyama, the Miya twins and a few others. As he scrolls through them, it’s easy to say that all of them have a common meaning. 

[can i come over?]

“Too bad, I wanted to see Tsum Tsum.” Hinata mutters, continuing to scroll down to see if there were any important texts. He finds that there’s nothing that he should read so he puts his phone down on the counter and begins to strip.

He stepped into the shower once completely naked, he took a quick one because he didn't want to make Tsukishima wait long. Or, in other words, he doesn't want to leave Tsukishima alone for too long because he doesn't want the boy vomiting anywhere.

Hinata dries himself a little after washing off all the sweet scented soap, he grabs a fresh robe from the cabinet and wears it, wrapping the string around his waist tightly.

He gets out of the bathroom, letting all the steam out as he walks to the living room.

“Tsukishima, are you okay?” Hinata asked, wiping his forehead with his wrist. He enters the living room and looks around, but there’s no one there. “Tsukishima?”

He takes a second look, but Tsukishima is nowhere to be seen. He goes to the kitchen, then to his room, then to all of the other rooms. 

Tsukishima’s gone, and it looks like he left while Hinata was in the shower.

“That bitch…!”

Okay, okay. Of course, Hinata wasn't worried or anything. Tsukishima can handle himself, he’s a grown man after all. Yeah, he’s a little wobbly… and can’t see very well… he doesn't have his glasses…  _ He doesn't have his glasses. _

Hinata rushes to grab a coat to cover himself up with as he dashed out and ran to the direction he’s sure Tsukishima followed. It’s impossible for him to get far in his state. 

“Tsukishima!” Hinata calls while he runs.  _ Fuck, it’s cold. _ “Tsukishima!” He calls again, voice shaking a little.

In the distance, he found the man he was looking for. Tsukishima was leaning on the wall, head in hand and unbalanced. Hinata sprinted, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand the moment he was close enough. 

“What the fuck are you thinking?! Do you even know where you're going?”

“Hinata…”

“What do you think would happen if people saw you out here?!”

“Please lower your voice…”

“Lower my voice?! Why did you just leave when I told you to stay in the living roo-”

Hinata couldn't finish. Tsukishima quickly shut him up.

And by  _ shut him up, _ he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh huh if any of u are bored ahah follow me on my fa on twt, i could leave upds there if i actually get followers haha  
> its @krisstiest


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu doesn't say anything, but he knows Hinata’s lying. Maybe it’s because Hinata’s awfully terrible at lying, or Atsumu just knows him too well, either of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's the best way to start a story? w smut 😗  
> ok atsuhina smuuttt  
> hope u enjoy this chapter,  
> have a nice day 💞

The sound of the door slamming wasn't even heard because of how busy the two were with each other. 

The heavy breaths and the cut moans that were let out, the sound of scratching and clothes shuffling, even that, the two couldn't sense anything else but each other. All they could process was that the touches they shared felt like it was all they needed in order to continue breathing, and that each other’s skin burned in a deep red. 

One tugged on the other’s already swollen lips, pulling on it and sucking. The other climbed the taller one’s waist, and he obliged-sliding his hands down their legs and carrying their weight. It wasn't a problem, Hinata was light as a feather for them.

“Hey…!” Hinata struggled to say, his throat felt as if it was closing up. He arched his back while tongue traced down his neck and chest. He lets out a huff, his own hands finding their way to the taller boy’s nape, and eventually their hair. “I love it when you-ah—”

The person yet to be called bit on flushed skin, leaving even more colors on Hinata’s already painted canvas. 

“-lick me like that.” Hinata finishes after a gasp, he’s carried into the living room and dropped on one of the velvet sofas. 

“You're so hot, coming at me like this with just a coat on. How naughty can you be, Shou?” Hinata tries to cover his embarrassed face but the other pins his hands over their head. “You came with a hard on. Where’d you get that?”

“Atsumu…” Hinata tried to break free, turning his face to the side to try and hide his face. With this, Atsumu gets on top of Hinata and dips his tongue on the bottom of Hinata’s ear, peppering kisses and leaving a streak of saliva from Hinata’s tobule down to his jaw. 

“Or did you come while thinking of me? Treating you like this, look at you-all needy for me.” Atsumu purrs, taking Hinata’s chin with his free hand and making him look into his umber eyes.

The two stared into each other's eyes and it acted like mirrors. Their eye colors were fairly the same, but for sure-without any debate, Hinata’s eyes were way prettier. With his long lashes, double eyelids and beautiful doe eyes, he can sweep anyone off their feet with just a glance. They stayed like that for a few seconds, but those few seconds felt like hours to the both of them. Without any say, the two clashed their lips together. Opening their mouths to sinfully make their tongues dance together. Hinata tasted like mint, like he ate mint flavored candy on the way to Atsumu's unit. At the back of Hinata’s throat, he tasted like alcohol. Even after bathing, Atsumu could smell it, under the sweet smelling mixed berries body wash Hinata used. “Can I think that?”

“Yes,” Hinata lied, voice a little hoarse. “I just wanted you so bad.” He lied again, “I came here, thinking about how you would destroy me with your dick.” 

Atsumu doesn't say anything, but he knows Hinata’s lying. Maybe it’s because Hinata’s awfully terrible at lying, or Atsumu just knows him too well, either of the two. Despite knowing that Hinata was lying, he just carries on and does his best to pleasure both himself and the latter.

“So bad, huh?” Atsumu rasped, fingers untangling the knot of Hinata’s now messy coat. He places himself above Hinata’s pelvis and quickly takes off his shirt, “Do I need to prep you?”

“We’ll see.” 

Atsumu reaches over the cabinet to get a new bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Hinata gasps when he sees it, showing Atsumu a disturbed face.

“What? If you think I'm having sex with someone else, I’m not. I prepared this all for you.” The blonde calmly told Hinata, opening the bottle with a pop and squirting it on the spot where both of their skin met. It was cold, it made Hinata raise his chest and bite his lip. 

“I don't care about that…!” Hinata chokes, reaching out for Atsumu's shoulders so that he could hug him for more warmth. Now that he was naked, he suddenly felt cold. “I meant, what if someone looks at your drawers? W..” Hinata mewls as Atsumu starts rubbing his own prostate with Hinata’s. “What if they saw? What would they think?”

“I don't care. And I don't let anyone inside my house, just you and Samu.” Atsumu grunts, throwing his head back. The stimulation they felt at the pit of their stomachs was relieving, it was exhilarating. It was amazing, addicting even. “Mostly you though. Hate that fucker.”

Hinata chuckles, “Even when you two have a threesome with me?”

“That’s only because you like blowing me while having your ass impaled by Samu’s dick, baby.” 

“Right.” Hinata rolls his eyes and Atsumu takes a hold of his hair, making him hiss.

“Speaking off, how about you blowing me first?”

“But I'm cold.”

“Should I lick the lube off, then?”

Atsumu gets back, holding onto Hinata’s thighs as he starts to lick from the in between of Hinata’s legs and up to the boy’s stomach. 

“Shit, Atsumu-” Hinata whimpers, his hand finding its own way into Atsumu dyed locks. “You're tongue… it makes me go crazy…”

Hinata’s not lying. Atsumu is especially skilled when it comes to playing with his tongue. He’s so smooth when it comes to it, like he’s done it his whole life or that he’s just a master of it. If only people actually taught sex education with actions, surely, Atsumu would be top one when it came to oral play.

Atsumu smirks as he can see Hinata just loving what he’s doing. The moans he emitted, how he would occasionally pull so much on dyed locks. At the back of his mind, he’s wondering why Hinata lied. Who made him this needy and why didn't he just do it with them? Sure, they live close to each other but Hinata looked like he was such in a hurry. Hinata arrived at the door panting, with a boner and only a trench coat on. Atsumu was thankful that it was nighttime because fuck, many people would be so blessed to see Hinata’s milky and smooth legs. It would drive people mad. Atsumu thanked the darkness, and the moon-for being not so bright. Without exchanging any greetings, Hinata plunged himself towards Atsumu and just started kissing him.

At first, Atsumu didn't follow and just left the boy to do whatever he wanted until Hinata started rubbing. The door was still open and they could be seen by anyone, Atsumu pulled Hinata in after a little lip play. It was adorable, Hinata was so short that he needed to lift his knees higher than 90 degrees to rub on Atsumu’s hard on. It was hilarious.

The lube was all gone now, Hinata dripping and is already a moaning mess. Atsumu pulls Hinata up, then he pushes the boy’s head down. “Your turn.”

Sinking on his knees, Hinata palms over Atsumu’s tight trousers. He couldn't believe that Atsumu left it untouched until now and even in those suffocating clothing. Hinata’s touch makes Atsumu droop, he holds onto the backrest and used one hand to pat Hinata’s sweaty hair. Hinata unbuttons Atsumu’s trousers first, then he uses his lips to undo the zipper. He pulls Atsumu's member out and teases the tip first with his tongue.

“Come on, Shouyou. Don’t prolong.” Atsumu says in his deep voice.

Does it make sense if a voice alone can make you want to cum? Cos fuck, that’s what Atsumu’s making Hinata think.

Hinata follows and kisses the tip with his wet lips, he pumps the remaining length with a hand and it gets shorter and shorter as he takes slow inches into his mouth. Atsumu groans, desperately wanting to ram his length into Hinata’s mouth here and now. He’s holding onto the last string of patience because he can’t make Hinata lose his voice when they have a meeting tomorrow about the new exhibition.

Hinata’s lips eventually meet up with Atsumu’s lower pelvis, with hollowed cheeks, he’s completely taken Atsumu’s length inside his mouth. Hinata looks up, giving Atsumu his best sultry look. Like he’s saying  _ do it. _

“I don't want to take your voice away from you.” Atsumu cooed, trying to sound gentle. Though it was difficult because the lust that he held down was torturous.

Hinata starts to bob his head to run his lips over bulging skin again and again. Atsumu was twitching and moaning. The whole time, their eyes were locked. It wasn't awkward or embarrassing. It was amazing how Hinata could turn into this when he’s so shy at the beginning sometimes. 

Besides, he’s known Atsumu and has been doing it with him too long so this has become normal. Atsumu comes inside Hinata’s mouth and the boy gracefully swallows all of it. He’s used to it, and he can't say that he doesn't like it.

Hinata wipes his mouth, panting and slumping above Atsumu’s legs. 

“Fuck, you did amazing baby.” Atsumu says as he strokes Hinata’s cheek. “We should stop here. I don’t know what I could do if we continue.”

“Aw…?”

“If we continue, I think you’ll be bedridden for a week. Please cooperate with me, Shou.” 

Hinata chuckles, “Okay.”

“Let’s go to sleep now.”

“... okay.”

Hinata gets up and Atsumu swipes him off his feet, carrying him like a princess to the bedroom. He places Hinata carefully on one side, then he slips into the other. He pulls the blanket over their bodies and they start to cuddle.

It's been a few minutes and it’s quiet. Atsumu thinks Hinata’s sleeping, so he comes to confirm it. “Shou?”

He doesn't get a response. Hinata’s warm and sleeping against his chest. He’s cute, looking like an angel… that could fuck you up in so many ways that you cant count or even think of. 

“Why’d you lie?” Atsumu whispers, starting to gently run his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “Who did this to you.. and why did you run from them?”

“Tell me so that I could get rid of them.”

“I want you all to myself, Hinata.”

“I could kill for you.”

Atsumu scoffs, but he doesn't think that what he’s babbling about are complete lies.

“If anyone comes to bother you, tell me, okay?”

“I’ll take care of them. I’ll make sure that you’ll never  _ ever  _ see them again.”

“Oh, Shouyou.”

“I don't know what I’d do if you end up loving one of your toys.”

“Please be careful, okay? If they turn out to be unworthy for your love, I’m going to have to take care of them myself.”

… So Atsumu's a little fucked up. Okay. Maybe a lot than a little. He’s one of those who’s unhealthily attached. He doesn't really  _ love _ Hinata. He’s just overly possessive. He and his brother. But Atsumu is worse for he truly thinks that he could do literally anything for Hinata.

He closes his eyes, and sighs. “Good night, baby.”

* * *

Tsukishima opens his eyes. He’s first greeted by the excruciating panging of his head, then the smell of vomit on his shirt, then the bright sun that leaked through the in between of silk curtains.

“Fuck.” He grabs his head, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

He rolls to his sides and stays like that until he has a grasp of what happened yesterday.

He takes his stinky shirt off as he sits up, trying to recall the happenings of last night. “I drank with Hinata… and…” He thinks. And it hits him.

He covers his lips. “I kissed him.”

_ Wait, ahaha, what? The fuck???? _

He remembers it clearly. Hinata chased after him and he was making a lot of noise, so Tsukishima… stupidly just leaned in and kissed the boy.

Once Hinata realized that they were kissing, he pushed Tsukishima away and shouted things Tsukishima couldn't quite get. No, 'couldn't quite get’ like he couldn't hear it properly and not that he doesn't understand.

After that, Hinata called a cab for Tsukishima and made him spill his address. The moment the cab arrived, Hinata threw Tsukishima inside and told the driver the destination.

Hinata didn't say anything else to Tsukishima.

“Fuck.” Tsukishima groans and reaches for the nightstand out of habit.

“... huh? Where’s my glasses?”

Hinata, in the end, couldn't return Tsukishima’s eyeglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt:krisstiest


	7. The start of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Tsukishima even want to spend the night with Hinata? What he said was true, he wanted to sleep with Hinata. But not in a way where they would be rubbing against each other, skin on skin. In all honesty, Tsukishima wanted to sleep with Hinata, fully clothed, inside each other’s arms. Maybe he was just tired of sleeping alone. And knowing that Hinata had inappropriate relationships with his clients, Tsukishima assumed that he had a shot.
> 
> Looks like he’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler episode :^

Hinata Shouyou:

[Good morning. I hope your hangover’s okay. I forgot to mention that the set has a meeting today, I also forgot to send you the schedule. Anyway… the meeting will be held later, 2:00 PM at my studio. It’s above the place you went to last night.]

[It would be great if you can come, so that you can talk with the other models and get to know more about the set. But if you're not okay, I understand. I’ll just have my assistant send you the details we end up talking about, then along with the schedule.]

[If there’s anything you need from me, talk to my assistant about it. I plan to keep a professional relationship with you so if you don't remember yesterday, let’s keep it that way.]

[Uh. Here’s my address in case you don't know.]

[File: _Shared_ _Location_ ]

[Lastly… I forgot to return your glasses. Let me know when I can give them to you so that I’ll bring them.]

With a heavy head and an aching heart, Tsukishima read over Hinata’s texts again and again and again until it was time for him to get ready. He got up and readied himself, he was now fixing his hair while looking at himself in the mirror. Thankfully, he had spare glasses. He keeps them in his bag all the time in case something like this happens. It was something Yamaguchi suggested when Tsukishima broke his lenses during volleyball practice. … Speaking of, Tsukishima wonders how Yamaguchi’s doing. He remembers that he and Hinata were somewhat close as they were usually seen laughing together with Yachi. They were the happy-go-lucky trio, because they were always seen to be positive. Actually, it’s usually Yachi and Yamaguchi but Hinata would fit right in whenever he was around, especially with the two.

If he remembers correctly, the last time he talked with Yamaguchi was when he was planning to finally tell Yachi how he felt about her. Now Tsukishima’s curious about how it went.

Tsukishima finishes his look with casual sneakers, then he heads out and gets into his car.

He opens the file Hinata sent because he doesn't really remember the way to and from Hinata’s house because, well, he was drunk? 

Tsukishima Kei:

[Hello. I’ll be attending the meeting. Can I have your assistant’s caller ID?]

Hinata Shouyou:

[Of course.]

[Bokuto Koutaro, xxxx xxx xxxx]

Tsukishima saves the new ID and starts the engine. Yesterday… was wrong. He shouldn't have drank like that. He doesn't know whatever in the world came to him. It was wrong to drink. Even more wrong if it’s someone you used to (?) have feelings for. He followed the directions, doing his utter best not to let his thoughts wander. Does Hinata think that Tsukishima doesn't remember? Does Hinata want it like that?

“If that’s the case, then should I act dumb?” Tsukishima whispered to himself, tapping on the steering wheel while waiting for the green light. He remembers everything, and thinking about it now, it seems even more vivid. He remembers how gently Hinata combed his hair, how warm his hands felt because of the cold night air, and how his plump lips. 

And when Hinata pushed him away, his eyes that glistened under the moonlight mixed with the light coming off from the city. _Ethereal._

He smelled nice and fresh, like candy with unnecessary scent that was excessive and artificial sweeteners. He wanted to pull Hinata into a hug because suddenly it was so cold, and he longed for the warmth that radiated off Hinata.

Before he could do anything though, Hinata pulled his phone out and called a driver for him. Tsukishima left because he was clearly unwelcomed. And seeing how Hinata chased after him, it just made his heart do all kinds of parkour. It gave him hope that Hinata wanted to spend the night with him. But he was easily and almost immediately let down by Hinata when he asked Tsukishima for his address for the last time.

Why did Tsukishima even want to spend the night with Hinata? What he said was true, he wanted to sleep with Hinata. But not in a way where they would be rubbing against each other, skin on skin. In all honesty, Tsukishima wanted to sleep with Hinata, fully clothed, inside each other’s arms. Maybe he was just tired of sleeping alone. And knowing that Hinata had inappropriate relationships with his clients, Tsukishima assumed that he had a shot.

Looks like he’s wrong.

Tsukishima sighed and he finally arrived. Now that he’s seen it properly, it was obvious that Hinata was loaded. Even more loaded than Tsukishima. Considering that he owned a… what? 3 or 4 story building that was his home _and_ office _and_ studio. It even had an underground parking space. Probably for his clients that he’d call to come for meetings. There were even security guards standing around.

He goes ahead and parks. Then he texts Hinata again, telling him that he’s arrived and asks him where he should go. Hinata said that his assistant would come and fetch him. So Tsukishima waits by the elevator, when it opens Hinata’s assistant is standing there, smiling. 

“Hello! You must be Mr. Tsukishima.”

“I am. Good afternoon.”

“Yes. I’m Bokuto Kotaro, I'm Shou’s assistant.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Tsukishima gets in and Bokuto presses on the button that had the number four printed on it. 

“I heard from Daichi that you all came from the same highschool? Sounds fun.” Bokuto smiles, making small talk so that the way up wouldn't be awkward. “If you don't mind me asking,” Bokuto trailed, checking the papers on his clipboard. “What was he like during highschool?”

“Hinata?”

“Yes.”

“I'm not really want to say… we weren't really close to begin with.”

“Oh?” Bokuto looks at the taller, “Sorry. Thought you were all close since I saw a lot of pictures of you with Kageyama, and isn't Kageyama always around Hinata?”

“Uh, before, yeah. The two were inseparable. Though… it was Kageyama just chasing after Hinata.” Tsukishima covers his mouth as he realizes that he shouldn't have said something like that.

“Oh, haha! Even now, I can see that.” Bokuto’s eyes return to his clipboard. 

“Um… what pictures are you talking about, by the way?”

“Shou asked me to pack all his old photo albums in his other house, and he said it was fine for me to look at them because he was planning on throwing a few away. I saw this album that was taken during his third year.” Bokuto explained, flipping through the papers. “There’s actually a lot, I think there were about 8 albums? That was just purely Karasuno’s volleyball club.”

“Is it true that he’s planning to throw them away?”

“I don't know. He just said that he was planning on throwing a few albums away because he wants to free up space.” The elevator sounds and the two step out. Tsukishima follows behind Bokuto. “He told me I could keep some, as long as I asked for permission. I'm lucky, aren't I? He has unreleased albums here and there.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh. And, it’s totally random but it definitely looked like you hated the camera.” Bokuto mentions and brings Tsukishima in front of a door. “I'm glad you're over your camera shyness. Anyway, we’re here. Wait inside with the others since it’s a little early.”

“O-okay.” Tsukishima processes, he’s sure he didn't say that he was camera shy to Bokuto. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Shouyou will arrive shortly, he’s just making a few last decisions with the head of Eros agencies.”

Bokuto opens the door for Tsukishima and closes it once the boy’s walked inside. 

“Th-thank you.”

Tsukishima looks at the other people waiting in the room. If he remembers correctly, they’re all six, and with him included, it’s only 5. They’re missing one.

“Tsukki! Over here.” Sawamura waves and gestures at Tsukishima to come over to his shared table with Kageyama. “Welcome!”

“Hello, Daichi.” Tsukishima smiles and heads over, sitting in a vacant seat. “Kageyama.”

“Yo.” Kageyama just smiles back but doesn't really pay attention to Tsukishima because he’s doing something on his phone.

The others in the room are Kiyoomi Sakusa and Miya Atsumu. The two are sitting together at another table. Atsumu catches Tsukishima looking and he flashes a grin. Tsukishima bows.

“Sorry, I don't have the schedule yet but are we just going to have a meeting today? or are we going to shoot, too?” Tsukishima asks, fondling with his fingers below the table.

“After the meeting there will be a solo interview.” Sawamura answers, “The first meeting’s always like that. Hinata will ask us the same question and someone will be recording the Q and A, then they're going to put it in the magazine.”

“I see.”

“Now I'm curious.” Sawamura leans forward and rests his arms on the table, “Have you seen Shouyou’s work?”

“A few. Those things you see online, I haven't actually bought anything.” Tsukishima scratches the back of his ear, “I'm not really into erotica. I was lent a few but the only magazine I really liked was his first one.”

Kageyama evidently jumps in his chair.

“Right, Kageyama?”

“Geez, if you two were caught-the first magazine was pretty much pornography!” Sawamura hits the two, “Compared to his work now, it’s all subtle looking.”

“Right. By the way, do you guys know who the first model was?” Tsukishima asks.

The two purse their lips. _Seems like they do._

“I don't.” The two of them said at the same time.

_Why are they hiding it?_

“Let’s not talk about that piece since it’s been deleted for so long already.” Sawamura dismisses the topic himself. “Does anyone know where Shou is? The last decision making usually takes just 10 minutes right?” 

Sawamura looked back to see Atsumu and Sakusa. Sakusa shrugs, Atsumu hums.

“He’s probably giving Kozume a blow.” Atsumu suggests, like it’s normal (it probably is, to them). “Oh right. Kenma attends those because he’s a sponsor, right?”

“Yep.”

“Kenma’s so lucky.”

“Whatever. It’s not like we’re in a rush, right?”

“Knowing everyone, I’m sure they’ve left the whole day free for Shou.”

Tsukishima checks his wrist watch, it’s past two already. Well, he doesn’t really mind. Tsukishima just takes his phone out and scrolls through his social media, checking posts from his other model friends and a few magazines he follows. He tries to distract himself, but it’s not working. So the rumors are _really_ true? Everyone in the room’s acting like they do it with Hinata, _they probably do,_ it’s probably just Tsukishima who doesn't have that kind of relationship with the photographer. 

So in a way, he’s an outcast. Or, someone who doesn’t fit in.

“Ah, by the way, Tobio.” Sawamura turns his body towards the call, indicating that it’s Tsukishima’s not included in the conversation. “Shouyou complained to me about you again.”

“What?” Kageyama squints, putting his phone down. “God. Did he tell you we had sex and-”

“You confessed again? Yeah.” Sawamura continues for Kageyama, he laughs and hits the boy’s back. “Damn! How long has it been? You still like Hinata even after all these scandalous acts?”

“I could say the same to you.” Kageyama rolls his eyes and returns his attention to his phone. “Isn’t it awkward to talk about someone else when you’re having sex?”

“Oh, no. Don’t make me laugh, Tobio. We talked about you _after,_ while cuddling.” 

“Remind Hinata to stop talking about his other sex partners…”

“Why? I find it nice because at least I know he trusts me. Does he talk to you about things like that?” 

“... no.”

“AW!” Sawamura claps his hands, “Sorry. Looks like I’ve got the upper hand.”

“No you don’t, shut up.” Sawamura sticks his tongue out, Kageyama flicks the boy’s forehead. “Damn, you’re annoying.”

“What about Tsukki?” Sawamura turns to him this time, “Did you get it on with him yesterday? You had dinner together, right?”

He doesn’t want to talk about it but he knows this is his chance to kind of fit in.

It was funny, he usually didn’t care about things like this. But since Hinata was in the picture (he’s blaming Hinata like it’s natural), he wanted to try. To fit in, to be included in their ‘normal’.

“Oh, you were together with Shouyou?” Kageyama looks at Tsukishima.

“Yeah, um. We just ate dinner and drank.”

“Oh shit. Who got drunk first?”

“... me.”

“Shouyou’s alcohol tolerance is amazing.” Kageyama mentions. “I think I’m the only one he can drink with without the other getting drunk first.”

“Nuh-uh.” Someone joins in, sitting beside Tsukishima. It was Atsumu. “Sorry to disappoint you but I’ve got better tolerance than the both of you.”

“Ah, I don’t care Miya. Get out of my face.” 

“What if I don’t want to?”

The two snarl like a pair of dogs in rut, Sawamura groans and pat Kageyama’s shoulder. “Hey, stop it.”

“Yeah, stop acting like a dog.” Atsumu adds fuel to the fire.

“You’re the one acting like a dog, dumbass.” 

_… guess there’s a rivalry between Atsumu and Kageyama._

The door opens, it’s Hinata’s assistant.

“Bokkun~” Atsumu waves.

“Hello, everyone. Tsum Tsum. We apologize for the delay, Shou kinda suddenly disappeared.”

“No need to apologize, we know what’s going on.” Sawamura says.

“Must be getting Kozume’s dick or something.” Atsumu adds.

“Okay, sure, whatever. But I’ve been instructed to bring you to the filming room but I’ll discuss whatever needs to be discussed first.” Bokuto walks in, clipboard still in hand but it’s holding more paper this time. “Let’s begin with, of course, the intro.”


	8. Diversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon, all that’s heard in the set is the shutter going on and the flash continuously resetting. Aside from the sounds of Hinata’s voice, the shutter and flash, everything else was quiet. As if making noise was a sin. No one dared to talk while Hinata was in the zone. The chemistry Kozume and Hinata had, it could make anyone melt. It’s like they could talk without even talking, every time Hinata spoke, it would be Kozume who finishes his words. Like they shared the same thoughts, they moved like liquid, mixing perfectly into the props.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler kinda? k so im sure not a lot of people ship lev and hinata? uh idk let me know if you want levhina action cos i plan to just make him like an obstacle for tsuki hahaha

“Let me remind all of you.” Hinata starts, massaging his temple while he removes the camera lace around his head. “Stop playing around, this is a professional shoot.”

The photographing for the book cover has already started, the filming for the interview was finished quickly because Hinata had no plan of actually getting into each of the models’ lives. On the set stood Atsumu, Kageyama and Sawamura. Atsumu and Kageyama had been bickering and hitting each other, meanwhile Sawamura couldn't stop laughing whenever he would spot the two secretly bumping elbows or trying to initiate a fight. Because of that, Hinata’s grown pissed. He can never understand the so-called ‘ _rivalry’_ between the two, and Sawamura isn't helping. Once Hinata was heard, the three stood still, apologetically.

“This isn't a place for the two of you to flirt.” Hinata puts the camera down, indicating that he _really_ was pissed right now. “If you can't take me seriously, please, the door is open.”

In the back, the others were sitting. Kozume was playing on his phone while waiting for his turn, Sakusa was catching some z’s, Tsukishima was watching Hinata work. It’s been about 4 hours since Hinata joined them and he hasn't talked to Tsukishima, he hasn't even spared a glance. Tsukishima’s sure that Hinata isn't doing it on purpose. He can see that Hinata’s incredibly busy today, so that must be the reason that he doesn't have any time to even say hi. 

The blonde sighs, and Kozume notices. 

“Are you okay?” Kozume asks, putting his phone down to take a look at the new model.

“Oh? Yeah. Yes.” Tsukishima sits straight and gives Kozume a smile. “Just nervous.”

 _What a lie._ Tsukishima’s eyes go back to the set in front, he can't just say that he’s worried about Hinata ignoring him, right? _This isn't something I should be worrying about._ _I'm not a teenager._ Tsukishima remembers what the others said earlier, about Kozume. He’s curious if it’s really true.

If it was, why won't Hinata just do the same with him? If he could do it with Kozume, or Kageyama, Sawamura and Atsumu, what’s the difference when it comes to Tsukishima?

And Tsukishima isn't really asking to be relieved or for anything at all, why was Hinata so panicked and mad when they kissed?

“Don't worry. Shouyou won't make you do anything you won't like.” Kozume states before going back to doing what he was before. “Also…”

“What?”  
“I heard you were with Shouyou last night.”

“... I was. What about it?”

“I’m not one to say but be careful, especially when you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“What do you mean?”

-“Kenma, I’ll photograph you first before these three idiots.”

“Shouyou, we’re sorry. We’ll be better.” Daichi steps forward, apologizing to Hinata with clasped hands.

“No, forget it. I’ll take your pictures last.” Hinata clicks his tongue, shooing the three boys away. “Get out of my face.”

“Well, that’s my queue.” Kozume pats Tsukishima’s shoulder and gets up, smiling as he walks towards Hinata. “Don’t stress yourself too much, baby.”

“I’m trying.” Hinata grabs the shoot plan and reviews it quickly, while he reads, Kozume massages the boy’s shoulders. “Thank you. Uh, you read your part, right?”

“How could I not?” Kozume smiles and pecks Hinata’s cheek, then he takes off his hoodie. Underneath it was a see through blouse. “I don’t think my make up needs retouching.”

“Yes, you look stunning.” Hinata puts down the pile of papers and gets his camera again, “Let’s get started.”

 _What did he mean?_ The three walked over to the seats and sat down. The three were full on quarrelling but with hushed voices.

“The two of you, apologize properly to Shouyou.” Sawamura tells the two.

“I will, of course.” Atsumu glares towards Kageyama. “Jesus, Tobio, you need to work on your temper.”

“I don’t, you have to work on your dumbass personality.”

“How does Shouyou do this?” Atsumu tiredly sighs.

“Do what?”

“Putting up with this bag of shit.”

“Hey!” Sawamura hits Atsumu, but just lightly. “Okay, stop it already. We don’t want Shouyou getting even more mad, right-”

“Quiet on the set!” Hinata snaps and the three finally settle down. They all sat in silence, lips zipped close and hands resting atop of their laps. 

“It's been a while since I saw you get mad.” Kozume lies down among the feathers and dried flowers on the ground. Hinata was adjusting the lens and got on top of Kozume, “Don’t mind them, okay? Focus on me.”

“Yeah, yeah, right.” Hinata brings the viewfinder to his eye, “Please proceed to pose 1.”

Kozume nods and takes one of the props just lying on the ground, he picks up a dried rose and brings it up to his lips. His eyes looked into the camera, with his lips slightly agape and hair naturally just resting on the cold floor, Hinata presses on the shutter. “Do I need to instruct you?”

“No.” Kozume’s free hand finds its way to Hinata’s thigh. “I memorized it for you.”

“You _really_ are the best, Kenma.” Hinata smiles and takes a strand of Kozume’s long hair and brushes it back. “You know already, right? Do at least five-”

“Before moving to the next pose. I know.”

“Great.”

Soon, all that’s heard in the set is the shutter going on and the flash continuously resetting. Aside from the sounds of Hinata’s voice, the shutter and flash, everything else was quiet. As if making noise was a sin. No one dared to talk while Hinata was in the zone. The chemistry Kozume and Hinata had, it could make anyone melt. It’s like they could talk without even talking, every time Hinata spoke, it would be Kozume who finishes his words. Like they shared the same thoughts, they moved like liquid, mixing perfectly into the props. When Hinata was done with Kozume’s part, he put the camera down again and clapped for Kozume. 

“You did great.” Hinata helps Kozume up and gives him a towel, “I think you’re finished for the day so you ask the staff to get your makeup off if you want.”

“Really? Great. Thanks.” Kozume pats Hinata’s head and leaves the set.

“Omi, your turn.” Hinata calls, changing the sim card and battery of his camera. Once done, he takes a look at Sakusa. Sakusa’s removing his clothes.

“Please take care of me, again.” Sakusa bows and walks towards Hinata so that he could check him out. “Do I need re-doing?”

Hinata takes a good look at Sakusa, he just strokes the boy’s wavy hair and smiles at him. “No, you look perfect, Omi.” Sakusa leans into Hinata’s touch. Hinata coos, “It’s unbelievable how you can be so cute when you look like you could kill sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Sakusa tilts his head.

“I mean, you just have that bitch face. But I love it.” Hinata steps back, “Should we get started?”

“Okay.”

It was obvious that Sakusa was somewhat attached to Hinata. How he spoke to him, how he looked at him, towards Hinata, Sakusa wasn’t cold, nor did he have that face that meant ‘leave me alone’. To Hinata, he was like a little puppy asking for love. No one understood when Hinata said that Sakusa was cute. Like, ‘ _how the fuck is Sakusa cute? That guy’s intimidating.’_

Sakusa gets ready and they get straight into shooting. Everyone’s set was different, it would be boring if they did. Kozume’s set was full of dried flowers and feathers, to make it somehow look like he was fragile much like props that he lied on. Sakusa was shot standing, wearing nothing but black skinny jeans and a luxurious fur coat. His set was a plain white room with a single window showing a dark background. With Sakusa’s cold expression, he blended right in. Hinata always started his zines like this. The first pages would have the models with their clothes on and while you progress, they start to strip until if possible, they're wearing no clothes at all. 

After Sakusa was Tsukishima. And finally, the two made eye contact. Tsukishima was the only one making things weird, as Hinata acted completely normal towards him. As if nothing happened yesterday.

“So?” Hinata asked as Tsukishima sat down on a golden throne, “How are you fitting in?”

“... just fine, thanks for asking.” Tsukishima fixes his collar and crosses his legs.

“Good to hear.” Hinata presses on the shutter. “How was your hangover?”

“A little bearable.” Tsukishima shifts a little. “I’m sorry about..”

“It’s fine. Don’t make this awkward.” Hinata presses the shutter again and comes closer, “I didn’t notice that you were still wearing these.” He takes off Tsukishima’s glasses. “Which reminds me, I haven’t returned your glasses. Uh, I’ll give them to you later, after everything.”

“Sure…”

“How bad is your sight, anyway?”

“Bad.”

Hinata chuckles and puts Tsukishima’s eyeglasses somewhere, “I see. Well, you don’t have to use your eyes, just listen to me.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima unbuttons his first few top buttons, “I’ll leave it to you.”

“You should wear contacts next time.” 

“I will. Sorry.”

Tsukishima’s shooting went smoothly. He was just following Hinata’s guidance anyway. It wasn’t very hard, just like the other shoots he models for. There wasn’t a lot of difference, at least, for now. After Tsukishima, it was already past seven in the evening. So Hinata decided to call it a day and just take the last three models’ pictures the next day. While they were wrapping up, Hinata was fixing his cameras when someone came in. He was tall, with silver hair and beautiful cat eyes. 

“Lev.” Hinata says, watching the called approach him. “What are you doing here?”

“President! You’re already late for a meeting…!” Haiba’s assistant followed after him.

“Ah~ leave me alone! Just tell them something urgent came up, I want to be with Shouyou.” Haiba says, pushing his assistant out and returning to Hinata. “Hey.”

“Lev.” Hinata returns to fixing his set up. “I heard you have a meeting.”

“I do, and you also heard that I postponed it for you.”

“And why, exactly?”

“Like I already said, I want to be with you.” Haiba comes closer to hug Hinata from behind. “Come on, do you have plans? Let’s have dinner together.”

“Lev, get off of him.” Kozume comes, taking Hinata’s hand and pulling them towards him.

“Kenma~” Haiba smiles and takes Hinata’s other hand.

“Why do you miss him? You just saw him earlier.”

“Yeah, and you two left quickly.” Haiba frowns, “Don’t keep Shouyou all to yourself, Kenma, that’s mean.”

“I don’t want to share him with the likes of you.”

“Oi, Kenma…”

“Really?” Haiba tries to pull Hinata but Kozume pulls back, “Then I’ll have to take him from you.”

“Boys. Stop it.” Hinata breaks free. “Lev, leave. Go to your meeting.” He sighs, rubbing his wrists. “Go.” Haiba frowns but listens anyway. Hinata picks his bag up and takes a look at everyone. “Great job, everyone.”

“Except the three back there.”

“Get home safe, okay? I’ll update the schedule tomorrow for the three. So please stay updated.”

“Okay. We’ll go first.” Hinata waves and heads to the door with Kozume. Then he’s called by Tsukishima.

“Hinata, uh, my glasses.” He reminds, walking towards them. 

“Oh. Right.” Hinata snaps, “It’s in my car, are you headed to the parking lot?”

“I am.”

“Then let’s all go together.” Kozume smiles. Tsukishima nods and the three of them leave. He follows behind the two, so he can’t help but notice how Kozume’s arm is wrapped around Hinata’s hips while they walk. It seemed like the two were in their own world, talking in hushed voices and giggling here and there. When they were in the elevator, the two decided to chat with Tsukishima.

“Was today’s shoot okay?” Hinata asks Tsukishima while he fishes for his car keys in his bag.

“Yes, it wasn’t very difficult.” Tsukishima answers, pushing his glasses up. 

“Of course, I don’t want my models struggling with anything.” Hinata smiles, “Also, I told my assistant to send the schedule to you already. So, check it when you get home.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Shou, what do you want for dinner?” Kozume asks, voice trailing as he’s taking his phone out. “Should I reserve?”

“It’s too late to reserve a place. How about you cook for me?” Hinata holds Kozume’s hands, “Please?”

“Sounds good.” 

_Fuck._

The elevator doors slide open and they all step out. They followed Hinata to his car, the boy unlocks it and opens the door. He reaches for the middle compartment and gets a black leather case. He opens it and takes Tsukishima’s glasses out.

“Here.” Hinata smiles. “Sorry that I forgot to return them yesterday.”

“Thank you.” Tsukishima takes them but his eyes are on the case. “But why are they in a case?”

“Uh? Are you silly? I didn’t want to damage your lenses, of course.”

“Thank you for the kind thought.”

“I thought you came here with Atsumu?”

“I did. I had Kou bring my car.” 

“How should we get to my house?”

“I’ll leave now.” Tsukishima mentions and bows, “Have a safe trip.”

“Ah, yeah. You too, Tsukishima.”

“Drive safe.”

As Tsukishima walks away, the two’s voices slowly fade until he can’t hear anything anymore. Why was it unbearable? Seeing how the two talked and acted towards each other. And earlier, Haiba. Who was he? _To Hinata._ Tsukishima knows he’s the president of Eros Agencies while his father is the CEO. _Do they do it, too?_ It seemed like it, because of what Kozume and Haiba talked about. _Is that another rivalry?_ When Haiba came in, it looked like Hinata wasn’t very welcoming of him. Tsukishima wonders why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of in a slump? kinda down rn. so im sorry if its a little bleak or dull. anw, your comments mean a lot to me, so does your opinions. thanks for your kind comments so far :) have a nice day


	9. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they all gather around, play games and got to know more about each other? Because that would be a good activity for Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i know its been a whole ass month and more but i needed that break to piece this together in one night. anyway i cant assure anyone of daily updates like before bc my classes start this monday (dear lord help me) and yeah!  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i apologize if its a bit dull. but! omihina action!!!! i just love omi so much ):  
> idk about yall, but the rare pairs, are the BEST pairs (for me) ✨

A few days into the production, Tsukishima fitted right in already. Today, they were having an outdoor shoot, held inside a hot spring resort Hinata rented just so that no one could see or watch the making other than the original staff. They were already done for the day, and the models decided to relax inside one of the hot, shallow pools with Hinata. It was Atsumu’s idea, and as usual, Sakusa didn’t join in because of his ridiculous fear for germs and open public places. Atsumu argued with him about this, since it was just them, and it was literally a _hot spring_ where it’s hot, meaning, it’s clean. However, Atsumu failed at this and Sakusa escaped into his room. Other than Sakusa, Hinata and Tsukishima also didn’t want to come along. Hinata insisted on not going because he said that he was feeling a little sick, but everyone knew that it was just too risque. Hinata? Half naked with all of his sex partners in one place? An orgy would take place if Hinata came, so for the safety of himself and his name, Hinata didn’t join. Tsukishima just didn’t feel like going, he wanted to get some shut eye. He wasn’t used to these, these business trips. Since he was just a rising model, it was his first, and he didn’t want to remember anything bad for his first time.

All by himself, Tsukishima lied in his room, contacts still in his eyes while he stared at the ceiling with nonchalance. He and Hinata haven’t really talked since that night, it doesn’t bother him much but he keeps thinking if he did something he couldn't remember again. He remembers the kiss, he remembers how loud and panicked Hinata was when they chased after him. Hinata’s red face, his sudden shyness and how affectionate he was-just for a few seconds. The blonde sighed, sitting up and adjusting the yukata he wore that was provided by the inn. It’s been about an hour since everyone except himself and the other two went to the pool, and since he wasn't really doing anything-he went to check.

He got up and took off his contacts, dropping formula into his eyes to relieve them from dryness. He put on his glasses and went out. He checked the hallway of rooms first, the room beside him was Sakusa’s, and in the far corner was Hinata’s. He’s wondering if Hinata’s okay. Was he really feeling sick, or was that an excuse? Tsukishima dismissed the thought as he walked down the hall, making his way to the big hot pool everyone was gathered in. 

Before entering the pool, there’s a shower room for people to use. Just so that they won't dirty the pool with the sweat and dirt they’re carrying.

Tsukishima entered, and a few steps in, he immediately felt like he wasn't supposed to be there. He heard a moan, a muffled one, and a clicking of a tongue.

 _Who…?_ Tsukishima stood in place, embarrassed and somewhat nervous for his life. He hears it again, a breathy one this time, and it came from the lockers. He started walking towards the sound. He shouldn't be walking towards it. If anything, he should go on his merry way and act as if he heard nothing. But here he was, walking slowly, cautious and careful of the sounds he’d make.

“O-omi,” Tsukishima heard after a mewl, followed by squelching and matched quick breaths. It was Hinata’s voice. The blonde stood before the last lane of lockers, behind those lane of lockers were Hinata and Sakusa having audacious sex. Tsukishima peeked, and that was all he needed. He hid after a second. But he saw everything clearly.

Hinata was facing the lockers, underside lifted for the convenience of Sakusa. Tsukishima watched Sakusa’s length disappear into Hinata once, and he felt his stomach churn in so many bad ways. Sakusa’s large hand held Hinata’s nape, while the other was on their hip for support. With their hair all messy and damp, skin flushed and glistening, the two pleasured themselves as if they were the only ones in the world. 

Hinata’s moaning continued, as well as Sakusa’s rough thrusts. 

“Fuck, yes, Omi…!” Hinata said with his voice trembling, and Tsukishima started feeling dizzy. He started to feel hot, and he knew he had to get out of there. But for some reason he couldn't move. It was like his feet were cemented into the hot floor, and he was so immersed into the sounds he was hearing that he forgot to move. 

“So tight.” Sakusa rasped, and after Tsukishima heard the lockers make a loud bang. Hinata was probably being held against the lockers while Sakusa continued to harshly ram into him. Now Tsukishima’s imagination was going wild.

He wanted to look again. He so badly wanted to see Hinata. Not to join in or anything, he just wanted to see the face Hinata made while all his focus was on one person and one person only. He was curious as to what shade of red the ginger’s skin would adapt, and what kind of eyes he’d flash. _Fuck._ Hinata’s voice sounded so good it was enough to get Tsukishima off. Tsukishima ignored the urge. He needed to get out right now.

“I love you.” Sakusa says tiredly, then the blonde hears Hinata moan for the last time. “Sorry, I didn’t have a condom with me...” Sakusa slurred, Hinata’s whimpering things Tsukishima can’t quite make out. “Let’s clean you up?” Sakusa hums, then the sound of soft, wet kisses are emitted. “Should I just bring you to your room?”

That’s Tsukishima’s cue. Tsukishima hurriedly, but quietly manages to slip out of the shower room and back into his room without being seen or heard from. The moment he’s inside his room, he slides down the door, covering half of his red face. He takes his glasses off, putting his fingers over his eyes and pressing on them.

“The fuck were you doing?” He told himself, “That was dangerous…” 

Tsukishima got up from the floor. He needed to relieve himself, he didn't want to. The last thing he’s ever going to do is seeing Hinata do it with someone. Tsukishima won't stoop that low.

Ever.

After his shower, it was already a bit dark. So it was dinner time, and the staff called everyone so that they could have dinner together in the open area. Hinata wasn’t around. The blonde just heard from Atsumu that Hinata was coming down with a fever and Sakusa just brought him food. The blonde now _knew_ for sure that it was a lie, but he didn’t say anything. 

“So, Tsukishima!” Bokuto called the attention of the blonde while the boy was quietly eating his meal. He looks at Bokuto with slightly widened eyes. “How are things so far? Any problems?”

Tsukishima shakes his head, wiping his lips with a paper towel. “No,” He smiles, _aside from catching Hinata have sex with someone,_ “Everything's alright.”

“I see! Good to hear.” Bokuto stuffs a piece of meat inside his mouth. “I think you're the first model who’s shy in the whole production,”

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima takes a sip from his cola.

“He means, you're the only one who isn't really straightforward with what you want.” Kageyama answers for Bokuto. “We’re literally making erotica here, and you still get embarrassed over simple things.”

“What of it~?” Atsumu joins in, hooking his arm around Tsukishima's broad shoulders. “Maybe Kei grew up in a good environment, unlike Tobio.” 

“I didn't really-”

“Excuse me, I’m not the one who made out with Shouyou the second my first ever shoot ends.” Kageyama retorts, arching a brow towards Miya. 

“Geez, you two!” Sawamura hits the two, “Can you guys for once, act like adults?!” 

“Heh, sorry.” Atsumu lets go of Tsukishima. He looks down at the boy, who was once peacefully eating his dinner. “But what do we know? What if he’s really just in it for the fame? Not everyone’s as dirty as us.” 

“As you all.” Bokuto adds. “Don’t include me into your unprofessional shit show.”

“Yes, yes.” Atsumu snickers. Then the boy looks around. “By the way, have any of you seen Kiyoomi?”

“I think he hasn't come back yet.” Kozume enters, placing apple flavored beer on the table. “He might’ve called it a night already.”

“Oh! Beer!”

“Didn’t know we were drinking tonight.”

“We don’t have another shoot until later in the afternoon tomorrow, and Shouyou said that it was okay as long as we drink _moderately._ ” Kozume says while he’s handing out cans. “Anyway. I’m glad everything’s going according to plan.” 

“Yeah.” Sawamura opens his beer, “And it’s been a while since we’ve been on a business trip, right?”

“So this isn't rare?” Tsukishima asks.

“Not at all. Before we would go to all kinds of places for different shoots.” Kozume answers, “Shouyou just stopped for a while because he hated moving around so much.”

“Because he hates long car rides.” 

“Yeah, he vomits a lot.” 

“... I see.”

“Let’s get this party started!” Bokuto waved his can, “Too bad Shou and Omi aren’t around.” 

“Maybe they’ll come later.” Atsumu trails while he’s trying to open his can. “Besides, it’s been a while since Omi got some action so leave them be.”

“Ah, gross, gross!” Bokuto puts his beer down and covers his ears quickly,“Someone’s still eating!!!”

Atsumu laughs. “Sorry.”

* * *

“Are you okay?” Sakusa purrs as he presses his forehead against Hinata’s. The ginger nods, moving closer towards the other’s shirtless body. “Sorry, I was so rough on you.” 

Hinata chuckles, hands slithering around Sakusa’s neck to assure them that he was okay. “Mh.” Hinata is not sick. As one can tell. What he is though is tired and sore. He lied naked, beside Sakusa, under warm covers and in the dark. On the bedside table was untouched food, beside it was an unlit lamp. “I’m so tired I don't even want to speak.” The ginger chuckles again, and Sakusa lets out a breathy laugh. “It was fun though. I thought we were going to get caught or something.”

“But that made it even more exhilarating, right?” Sakusa says quietly, hands slipping around Hinata’s waist. He starts placing kisses around Hinata’s face, and the ginger just receives them with a smile.

“Didn't take you for an exhibitionist, Omi.” Hinata says with sigh, fingers playing with the loose curls that met with Sakusa’s nape. 

“I’m not!” Sakusa says before going down on Hinata’s neck. “It’s just exciting.” 

“Yeah. And that makes you an exhibitionist, you can’t deny the fact that you wanted to get caught, no?” Hinata’s hands are now on top of Sakusa’s black locks. Their legs entangle together, while Sakusa’s continuously kissing soft patches of skin. Leaving hickies here and there. 

“... whatever.” Sakusa just said, not denying Hinata’s claims or even trying to defend himself. The two fall asleep soon, and the first to wake up in the morning is Hinata. The very first, among everyone else. 

He opens his eyes, slowly, first he feels the strain in his back that he can never get used to. Then second, the pins and needles in his neck and legs. He hissed, quietly, careful not to wake the larger boy sleeping beside him, or, better said as around him. Hinata slips out as quiet and as agile as he can, the moment he’s out of grasp, he stretches. 

“Ah, that hurts so bad…” He tells himself, voice breathy and husky. He sighed, brushed his teeth and got dressed. The next second he’s outside of his room, leaving Sakusa sleeping soundly in his den. He’s hungry, since he didn't eat last night. So he heads to the dining room to grab something. While he walked, slow and limping, he yawned and rubbed on his tired eyes. He’s taken note of the stillness of everything. How there’s not a single voice heard, or anyone around. “Everyone must still be asleep.”

It was already 10 in the morning. He knows the boys went drinking last night, so that much was expected. At least Sakusa didn’t drink, at least he has someone sober enough to help him carry the other idiots through the day. He arrives at the dining room and grabs a water bottle from the freezer. He walks to one of the tables to lean his hips, then he opens his bottle to drink. He forgot about the plate Sakusa brought him yesterday. He takes note of this, and makes sure to bring it out before it spoils and stinks the whole room. Now, he wonders about last night.

Did they all gather around, play games and got to know more about each other? Because that would be a good activity for Tsukishima. Hinata knows he hasn't spoken with him outside of work since _that_ , but he worries. As the person who’s in charge. Of course. Because communication and overall chemistry with the other models matter. He wonders if Tsukishima drank a lot and ended up putting on a show. It’s funny, how talkative and suggestive he suddenly becomes once he’s intoxicated. Then how cute he is with his red ears and red nose. Like an unusual apple, with his ugly blonde locks and stupid glasses.

The thought makes Hinata chuckle, while he’s keeping the rim of the bottle atop of his lips. Tsukishima is _indeed_ cute, but there are times when he is not. There are times he is so incredibly annoying and ugly that Hinata wants to ignore him for all eternity. “Huh.” Hinata brings the bottle down, slumping, as he doesn't really know why he’s against the idea of getting all personal with the blonde. And why he even planned to start things professionally. It was a first. He didn't know why or where it came from, the idea, and here he is thinking like an idiot. 

Clearly, Tsukishima’s shown signs that he wants to sleep with Hinata. To the ginger, that’s his own understanding. Of course! Who could resist the _oh so mysterious,_ puzzling, and overall enigmatic Hinata Shouyou? No one. Not _ever._

He sighs, a deep one at that, then takes another sip from his bottle when he hears a knock. He turns his head to the door, and finds Tsukishima standing there. _Oh, speak of the devil._ “Good morning.” Hinata says, a small smile automatically plastered on his face.

“Good morning.” Tsukishima returns and walks over to the cabinets to grab something to eat. He’s holding his head, he’s groaning, it’s obvious he has a bad hangover.

“How was last night? D’you have fun?” Hinata asks, walking towards Tsukishima to make sure the boy doesn't fall or trip. 

Tsukishima huffs, “Yeah. So fun. Ended up drinking a lot more than I should.” He reaches for the cabinets without any problem at all, he grabs bread and jam. Because it was the first thing his eyes landed on, and he didn't want to look for something else-he wanted to have something in his stomach as soon as possible.

“Ooh.” Hinata watches Tsukishima place the food on the table. _No peanut butter?_ He looks over at the cabinet but it’s too high for him. Tsukishima notices this, but doesn't say anything. The ginger stands on the tip of his toes, trying to find another jar in the cabinet. He specifically asked the staff to buy peanut butter and jelly, and that they shouldn't be taken from each other because those two belong together.

“What are you looking for?” Tsukishima asks, opening the plastic of the bread. He watches Hinata desperately find something, he’s like a kid, it’s so cute that Tsukishima doesn't even want to help. But despite this, he walks over. The peanut butter’s right at the end. Where Hinata can’t reach.

“Peanut…” Hinata says while he’s struggling. And before he knows it, Tsukishima takes the peanut butter out of the cabinet and he ends up falling backwards because of his sudden loss in balance (because of his back). “... Butter”

Tsukishima catches him, and _damn_ , he looked so cool (in Hinata’s eyes). Their eyes meet, and what are the odds? It’s the drunk who ends up helping the sober. Well, the sober with the back pain and slightly shaky legs. “... you okay?”

The ginger is quick to get back on his feet. “Y-yeah. Sorry.” He grabs the peanut butter from Tsukishima and places them on the table for him. “Thanks.”

“You like the combo?” Tsukishima asks, grabbing plates and butter knives before joining Hinata at the table. “Doesn’t it taste weird?”

“Well, have you ever tried it?” Hinata asks as he opens the jar, Tsukishima responds by shaking his head. “Your whole life? Seriously?” 

“No. Sorry, don’t like weird combos around my taste buds.” Tsukishima hands one of each. Hinata takes them, and makes Tsukishima a sandwich. 

“You have to taste it. The two literally _belong_ with each other! You've been missing out on life.” Hinata puts the sandwich on Tsukishima’s still empty plate. Then he makes his own.

Suddenly this is all normal. Standing next to each other as if nothing happened. Sharing breakfast, talking while doing so, casually glancing at each other like it’s high school all over again. Tsukishima looks at the sandwich first, and he’s contemplating whether to try it out or not. He should try it, because one- it’s made by none other than Hinata, and two- wasting food is bad. So he takes it, “If you say so.” Then he takes a bite.

At first, it’s weird. As if the two flavors are trying to fit in with each other. He chews a bit, and Hinata’s intensely staring like a little kid watching a caterpillar slowly making its way to god knows where. He swallows, and the taste of it all settles. There’s a sweetness to it, then the nuttiness, it’s not weird at all. 

“Okay, you can stop staring…” Tsukishima covers his nose with his forearm, figuring he’d start blushing because of Hinata’s laser like stare. “It’s good.”

“For real? You aren't lying?” Hinata smiles, and it’s a genuine one. “If you're lying, I’m going to hate you forever.”

“I’m not.” Tsukishima assures the shorter one, “See.” He takes another bite, then he starts chewing, and eventually swallows. Hinata scoffs, still looking, and he notices the natural features Tsukishima has. Not a lot has changed, other than his sharper jaw and bushier brows. It’s the first time Hinata’s seen the boy with no makeup at all, and he can hardly tell a difference. He’s gorgeous, with or without cosmetics. Like everyone else Hinata’s hired to become a model. Surely. Just like everyone else.

The two start to eat together, every now and then they would catch each other looking. They would look away, then their eyes would meet again. It was stupid that they would let out a chuckle here and there. And when they're done, Tsukishima’s cleaning up the table when Hinata suddenly comes up in his space.

“W-what?” Tsukishima lets out, slightly startled by how close Hinata is. The ginger reaches for Tsukishima’s lip, the blonde doesn't do anything. 

Hinata swipes his finger across Tsukishima’s mouth, “There’s jelly on your lips.”

“O.. oh…” Tsukishima’s cheeks are quick to act. Pale skin is dusted with a light shade of peach. Hinata withdraws his hand, appreciating the reaction he got out of Tsukishima while he brought his finger to his tongue to lick it the jelly off. 

“Hinata…” Tsukishima grabs Hinata’s hand, and the boy just looks up at him, with his enticing eyes. And as if it was natural (for Tsukishima), the two inched closer together. Closer, and closer, until their lips touch. Tsukishima leaves the plates to cup Hinata’s cheeks, while Hinata’s hand makes its way to Tsukishima shirt, just to lightly grasp on it. 

The kiss they share, much like their approach towards one another, is slow. Was it affectionate? Neither of the two knows. Did it feel good? Yes. Are they going to end up regretting this…? Yes. Will they talk about it? No.

The second their lips part, Hinata steps back. Then he covers his lips. “Oh.” His brows knit, and he looks down on his feet.

“... oh?” Tsukishima repeats. His hands slipped down to Hinata’s shoulders, and the boy gently but quickly shoved them off. “Oh?”

“Sorry. I,” Hinata steps back again. “Shouldn't have done that? I, uh.” Hinata takes another step back. “Yeah. Uh. I’m going back to my room. Sorry for kissing you.”

Hinata quickly turns around and leaves the room. Tsukishima stands there, alone, dumbfounded and stuck with a lot of questions. He wants to chase after Hinata but his feet don't let him, for they are again cemented on the floor.

“... the hell was that…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW! I know the reaching over tha shorter one, and wiping the lips thing is such a CLICHE but the two cant help it bc they dont know anything about love or any of that dumb shit!!!! and, i just wanted them to have a thing. which is peanut butter and jelly, the inability to help themselves when it comes to feelings and pining!  
> also, isnt it just cute how hinata just thinks if one thing and includes everyone else? haha hinata we see u 👋  
> so uhhh! long chapter for once? that was a blessing, latom, i hope you all have a lovely day!!!


	10. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers, although it’s a little blurry… He remembers those days, those long, hot summer days when Hinata would visit the court to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, ik its been a while and im sorry for that :( things have been so hectic! i also deleted the original ch x bc it was disgusting? when i read it again. hahaha  
> anyway. here's the final chapter 10 and im sorry i didn't proofread. ch 11 might come.... idk next month? sorry for making everyone wait 😔

_When did it start?_ Tsukishima questioned himself, putting down his casual thick rimmed glasses down on the vanity. He carefully picked up his clear contacts and put them on, one by one, thoughts wandering as he tried to focus on the thing at hand.

 _Why did it start?_ The boy hisses as one eye starts to tear up. He’s always hated putting on contacts, no matter how many years he’s been wearing them. It’s a pain, and it never feels natural even when he’s worn them for a long time. It’s annoying. So annoying. 

_What is it, exactly?_ He blinks, letting the tears out to relieve the sudden dryness. He proceeded with the next one, then he hid his glasses in his bag. 

Tsukishima tries to get used to them. The contacts. And while he does, someone knocks on his door. Hearing someone say that they’re ready for him. Tsukishima shouts an ‘okay’ before getting up and getting his robe off. He heads out of his dressing room and goes to the set.

Tsukishima’s a model. A rising one, at that. Lately, he’s been catching the eyes of many, especially with the teasers Hinata’s already published. With his height and porcelain skin, anyone would mistake him for a foreigner. Because of his rising popularity, he's trying his best to be cautious with the scandals and whatnot-but... come on... Eros Agencies... it's a bit given that while he's under contract with the said Agencies, he's bound to catch the eyes of some reporters and paparazzi. Especially when he's working with Hinata Shouyou, or Miya Atsumu, or Sawamura Daichi. While he walked, he was greeted by the staff. He bows and greets them back, as he wants to appear as a nice person as much as possible. Just because it would benefit him in some ways. Being favored by all is the goal. 

“Hello, do the clothes suit you well?” Someone asks Tsukishima, and to this the boy only nods. The boy standing before him is cute, but no cuter than Hinata, he’s wearing a casual tuck in button up and fitted patterned jeans. He appears to be a little unprofessional, with gray highlights and golden eyes. None of it really mattered since he was just an assistant. Bokuto gestures his hand towards the one of the many sets prepared. “Follow me, we should get started as Shou is a busy person.”

“Please. Lead the way.” 

Bokuto starts to walk and Tsukishima follows behind him. Once they’ve arrived, Tsukishima first looks for the photographer. And once he’s found him, Tsukishima is disappointed. In the other side of the room, Hinata’s tending another client of his. Kageyama, a well known model who Tsukishima and Hinata’s known well even before college. 

“You look stunning today.” Tsukishima hears from Hinata while the boy fixes the parting of Kageyama’s fringe. His back is facing Tsukishima but he already knows the face Hinata’s making. 

The way he looks up with his sultry eyes. How he licks his lips, and tilts his head in an attempt to look clueless of the actions he’s making. Kageyama clicks his tongue and slides his hands over Hinata’s hips. The ginger chuckles and shakes his head, taking Kageyama’s hands off and whispering, “Stop it, we’re at work.”

Kageyama only leans closer, “So what? At this point, they can’t stop us.”

“We can, and we will. So if you want to continue working here, I suggest you get a move on, Mr. Kageyama.” Bokuto approaches, and Kageyama sighs. “Shou, Mr. Tsukishima’s on the set.”

“Oh, great. Let me get ready. See you, Mr. Kageyama.” Hinata smiles and gets his camera.

Kageyama sighs and nods, sticking his tongue out towards Bokuto before heading to his station. 

Hinata meets eyes with Tsukishima, and all Hinata does is send a grin his way. Tsukishima ignores it, massaging his tense shoulder as he approaches the boy. 

_What am I doing?_

“Hi.” Tsukishima greets, “How do I look?”

Hinata hums, fixing his camera before taking a look at the blonde. “Good. I mean, what do you expect me to say?”

“What you actually think.”

Hinata tilts his head to the side, pushing his lips into a pout. He hums and crosses his arms, first-he gives Tsukishima an ‘I’m evaluating you, give me a second’ look. Tsukishima gulps, averting his gaze, then Hinata chuckles. “You look good. Ethereal, even.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Tsukishima looks at Hinata again, the ginger just nods and gets his camera. Since the incident, it’s… the usual. The two only talk when needed, and Hinata’s acting like nothing ever happened. It’s been a few weeks since the trip but Tsukishima hasn't forgotten about it. The PB&J sandwich Hinata made for him. The space they shared. The beauty of Hinata, and how exquisite he looked even with a plain baggy shirt and sweatpants. How Hinata’s skin glowed under the rays of the sun that felt so welcoming and affectionate. And of course… the kiss. 

“Yeah. Come on, get on the set.” Tsukishima hears from Hinata, who’s already steps away. The boy shakes his head, a light shade of red developing in the tip of his ears. He chases behind, sighing as he grabs his head. 

_Stop thinking about it._ Yeah… yeah. He should just stop thinking about it. The other night, while drinking with his friend, Yamaguchi, he came to a conclusion that… _Yes_ , he still has feelings for Hinata.

That much was given, Yamaguchi could tell even from a mile away. Tsukishima's ridiculous infatuation from so many years ago. It probably dulled and faded out because after graduation, Tsukishima couldn't see Hinata anymore. And he didn't really try, as said-they were never really close, even in the first place. They’re just boys, and boys will be boys-there are those unavoidable moments when they bicker and get on each other’s nerves.

_“You’re blocking the way, shrimp.”_

_“Oh, hehe, sorry four eyes.”_

Through his messy blonde hair and the gaps in between his fingers, he watched Hinata’s back. Even he doesn't understand why he was so much in love back then. Sure, Hinata was cute. Everyone loved him. He was loud, charming and beautiful in every way. Knowing himself, that wasn't enough. The boy’s got high standards, he’s got ideals-and yeah, automatically, the Hinata _now_ is beyond that bar, but the Hinata _then_? 

He can’t quite remember what it was that caught his eye.

“What’s up?” Hinata asks Tsukishima, removing the camera cap and turning it on. He glances towards the blonde, looking up as he did. “You look like you’re out of it. Not feeling well?”

“Uh, no. No. I’m okay.” Tsukishima shakes his hand, bowing as he apologized quickly and walked into the set. “Sorry. Just, uh,”

Hinata grabs a brush and fixes Tsukishima’s hair quickly. “Just what?” Tsukishima leans down so that Hinata wouldn't have a hard time. 

“Thinking.” Tsukishima answers, then Hinata just nods in response. The boy goes back to his station and gets a wine glass, filling it with champagne. 

“I see. Well, get your head out of the clouds for now.” Hinata gives Tsukishima the glass. “Here’s your prop, the theme’s pretty simple. See that sofa? Lie on it and just make it look like you’re thinking about your relationship with someone that never worked out.”

“Thus… unrequited…” Tsukishima accepts the wine glass, looking down on it. It’s in a pale shade of pink, carbonated, with bubbles rising to the surface. It smells sweet. 

“Uh-huh.” Hinata pats Tsukishima’s shoulder, “You can drink some if you want. Just make sure you don’t get drunk.”

“It’s just champagne.” Tsukishima goes to the sofa Hinata told him to go to. He lies down, wine glass secure in one hand. _A relationship that never worked out…_

“A strong one at that,” Hinata mumbles, rubbing his eyes before looking through the viewfinder. “Are we ready?” Tsukishima nods, and the shoot starts immediately.

 _More like… a relationship that would never work out…_ Tsukishima puts the rim atop of his lips, eyes trailing to the corner as he knows that he shouldn't directly look at the camera. He remembers, although it’s a little blurry… He remembers those days, those long, hot summer days when Hinata would visit the court to watch Kageyama. Not exactly _just_ watch, he was also there to take a few shots for the school album. He remembers the quick glances, the cheers and how childish Hinata was. The way Hinata would stick his tongue out when he catches Tsukishima looking, and how he’d roll his eyes.

* * *

_“Hinata, stop distracting us!” Kageyama shouts at the ginger, smacking his back playfully. Hinata laughs out loud, hiding his camera inside his arms. “Seriously!”_

_“I’m not distracting you guys! You just can’t take your eyes off me, Kageyama.” Hinata snickers, pushing Kageyama’s face. “Ignore me! I have a permit to be around, so deal with it.”_

_“Does he, actually?!” Kageyama turns to Sawamura. Sawamura nods. Kageyama grumbles, returning to the court. “Can’t do my sets right.”_

_“How unusual.” Tsukishima comments with his annoying tone. “Come on, grand king. Distracted by a commoner?”_

_Yamaguchi pokes his back, shooting him a knowing smile. Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “As if you-”_

_“Shut up.” The blonde glares, quickly cutting his best friend off. Yamaguchi just giggles, then the game continues. Hinata’s just staying by the door, taking pictures every now and then._

_He cheered occasionally. Usually when Sawamura would save a ball, or when Kageyama would do a feint. But Tsukishima remembers the way Hinata cheered for him when he blocked Asahi’s spike. It was amazing, Tsukishima wanted to hear it again-Hinata’s praise was addictive. The way his name would roll off, and how the boy would jump and start clapping._

_“Nice game!” Hinata says, taking a picture before running towards Sawamura and Kageyama._

_“Hinata, maybe you should come all the time.” Sawamura says, running his fingers through the ginger’s hair. “Looks like everyone's on their A-Game whenever you’re around.”_

_“I see!” Hinata puts his hands together. “Should I?”_

_“Don’t.” Kageyama deadpans, leaning his chin over Hinata’s shoulder. “I’ll get changed and let’s get going.”_

_“Sure.” Hinata pats Kageyama's hair. “I’ll be waiting by the gate.”_

_“You two going somewhere?” Sawamura asks, Hinata nods. “Where to?”_

_“Just Kageyama’s home.” Hinata answers. Kageyama gets off him and goes to the locker room to change. Tsukishima follows behind. Not Kageyama, though, he’s following Yamaguchi._

_“Are you and Hinata going out?” Tsukishima asks Kageyama, opening his locker and getting his towel. He can feel Yamaguchi’s stare, he hates it._

_“I asked him out.” Kageyama answers him, getting rid of his shirt and changing into a clean one. “It’s complicated though… Why?”_

_“Nothing… just…” Tsukishima removes his glasses, “You two don’t really make a good match.”_

_“Whatever.” Kageyama sighs as he shoves his shirt into his bag. “I think we’ll work out, sooner or later.”_

_“Good luck with that.”_

_“Yep.” Kageyama leaves the room, leaving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Tsukishima sits down on one of the benches, looking down._

_“... you okay?” Yamaguchi asks, sitting next to him. “I thought Hinata rejected him already.”_

_“Same.”_

* * *

“Beautifully done, Tsukki.” Hinata smiles towards the blonde, wrapping up and putting his camera away. “Although, you looked a little too lost in thought.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Tsukishima sits up, sipping from the champagne to taste it. It’s not cold anymore. 

“Not at all.” Hinata grabs the champagne bottle and gets his own glass. He pours more into Tsukishima’s glass, then into his own. “You looked like you got dumped or something.” 

“Really?” Tsukishima watches Hinata drink from his glass. Then he sips from his glass, not really taking in any of the flavors. He’s far too busy distracting himself from his stupid crush. 

_If I start acting out now, that would be so unprofessional…_

“D’you like it?” Hinata puts the bottle down on the table, sitting next to Tsukishima. “A friend from France came by and gave it to me.” 

“Oh. Um.” Tsukishima takes another sip to familiarize himself with the taste. It’s not at all bad. He doesn't really love it either. He’s just not a champagne guy. “It’s okay.”

“It’s Krog.” Hinata inspects the contents inside his glass. “It’s pretty good. Thought it’d be better, but it’s okay.”

“Yeah…” Tsukishima puts his glass down. _I probably shouldn't drink more._ “We’re done, right? I can leave?”

“Hm?” Hinata looks at the blonde, he’s staring into space. “Pfft. What’s with you? You’re really out of it today. That’s unusual.”

“Ah…” Tsukishima rubs his forehead, _quick, come up with a lie._ “Just tired, having trouble sleeping.” 

“Oh.” Hinata purses his lips. He stands up and takes Tsukishima’s wine glass and the bottle of champagne. “Well, yeah. We’re done for today so you can go. Get some rest.”

Tsukishima nods and gets up as well. “Thank you. Have a good day, Sol.”

“Mm-hm.” Hinata walks off the set. “You, too.” 

Tsukishima leaves without another word. _This is better,_ he thought returning to his changing room to switch into comfier clothing. _I shouldn't think about him any more._

Getting inside and locking the door, Tsukishima slumps into the couch. He sighed as he closed his eyes and swallowed. The taste from the champagne lingered. It tasted like roses and strawberries… along with it lingered the small touches he shared with Hinata earlier. 

_It’s a lost cause._

What exactly is a lost cause? If you must know, it’s Tsukishima’s dream of ever having a normal relationship with Hinata. It’s also trying to distract himself from the thoughts of him. 

It’s just impossible. He’s not anything special. Among everyone else, he’s the least successful. He’s not as open as the others, he’s still a little timid, it’s just the same as before. There are changes, yes, considering that there’s even more people after Hinata… but Tsukishima's case remains the same. 

His feelings will never reach Hinata. He knows it just _can't_ happen. Hinata’s not into relationships, and it looks like he isn't interested in getting _it_ with Tsukishima… that alone is rejection already.

Tsukishima gets up to remove his contacts. And after, he squeezes a few drops of solution to relieve the dryness. He gets changed, he just wants to go home and sleep. Maybe drink his sorrows away for a bit, but sleep is his top priority right now. It’s just that everything’s been draining lately. It hurts to see the person you like flirt with almost everyone.

Tsukishima wonders how long Kageyama and Sawamura endured it. Have they accepted it? The fact that they can't have Hinata Shouyou for themselves. Does it still hurt? Knowing full well that Hinata has relationships with others. 

The blonde sighs again, finishing up. He grabs his things and heads for the parking lot. He walks slowly, his thoughts just can't seem to stay in one place and one place only. It darts from one memory to another. It's annoying. It’s just… Hinata. 

“Ugh, what the fuck.” Tsukishima mutters, unlocking his car and opening it. He’s about to get in when he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He gets his phone first before climbing in.

Hinata Shouyou:

[Hey.]

[Want to sleep together?]

Tsukishima blinks. Then he laughs, shaking his head. “Wait, my head’s messing with me.” He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, “Take two.” He puts his glasses back on and reads the text again. “Hey… want to sleep together?”

... _sorry, what?_

He reads it again, and again, until he receives another text from Hinata.

[I’m at the entrance. If you’re down, pick me up. :)]

 _You’re better than this._ Tsukishima puts his phone down and tries to dismiss Hinata’s invitation. _Ignore it._

 _Ignore it…_ Tsukishima says to himself again and again. And then, the following moments go on like this;Tsukishima starts his car, he drives to the entrance and waves at Hinata from the side. Hinata gets in, smiling at Tsukishima and puts his seatbelt on. Tsukishima drives homewards, it’s quiet and it’s awkward.

“You want to take a shower?” Tsukishima asks Hinata, walking into his room to grab some clothes he’s going to let Hinata borrow.

“If I can.” Hinata trails off while he’s looking at photo frames. 

“Of course. The bathroom’s at the end of the hall, to your left.” 

“Thank you!”

“Here,” Tsukishima hands Hinata an oversized sweater and shorts. “Change into them once you're done.”

“Okay.” Hinata takes the clothes. “Thank you.” 

Once Hinata’s out of sight, Tsukishima takes a quick shower in the other bathroom. He’s a mess. By this point, he’s just on autopilot. He doesn't actually know what he’s doing-and why he accepted Hinata’s invitation. It was as if he wasn't just telling himself to forget about everything earlier.

He finishes first, and he just puts on casual clothing. When Hinata’s done, Tsukishima’s sitting on his bed. He doesn't really know what to expect. And it was cute for Hinata. Tsukishima was like a lost puppy. 

The ginger stands by the door frame, the clothes are way too big for him. While rubbing a towel over his damp hair, he walks towards Tsukishima. “Ready to sleep?”

“... yeah.” Tsukishima crawls to his side of the bed, Hinata pulls the covers first then lies beside the blonde. “... Hey…”

“Hm?” Hinata puts the towel away, then he lies on his side to face Tsukishima.

“Why the sudden… you know…”

“You said you were having a hard time sleeping.” Hinata comes closer, opening Tsukishima’s arms and settling in like a puzzle piece. “And that’s no good. So… here I am… to help you fall asleep.”

“How are you going to make me fall asleep?”

“Well, cuddling always helps me. So, should we cuddle?” Hinata looks up, lips curling into a small smile. He’s so pretty, prettier with the wild, wet hair. “I mean, all you need to do is wrap your arms around me.”

“That…” Tsukishima just closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s upper body. “You're doing this because you don't want me lazing around, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Hinata hides his face into Tsukishima’s neck, breathing in Tsukishima’s natural’s scent and fresh vanilla. “And I can't have you getting eyebags.”

“Got you.” Tsukishima leans his chin over Hinata’s head. _He smells nice._

“... sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“Thanks for this.”

“No problem.” Hinata takes Tsukishima's glasses off and puts them over the nightstand. He gets back, getting into a more comfortable position this time.

Tsukishima normalizes his breathing, and it matches with the other. Their hearts share a common rhythm, and soon enough, Tsukishima falls asleep. So does the ginger. It wasn't difficult drifting off, considering that they were tired and slightly overworked. It’s not because being in each other's embrace is too nice and comfortable. Hinata honestly expected something to happen between them. And he was given nothing, which was a surprise, but he wasn't shaken by it. If anything, he was thankful. But… it’s weird.

Weird because he thought that Tsukishima really wanted to do something with him. He just assumes that he’s too tired to do anything. Unless… Tsukishima never really wanted to do it? All they've ever done is kiss and run. 

Hinata didn't actually think that they’d sleep together. Neither did Tsukishima. But here they were, sleeping soundly, enveloped within each other’s arms. 

This was nice. Just sleeping after a busy day from work. It was something Tsukishima could get used to.

Especially if the other person was Hinata?

That would be a dream come true.

But… dreams always have its endings. In the morning, once Tsukishima’s eyes open, he isn't greeted by the warmth Hinata offered last night. The other side of the bed was cold and it had no trace of Hinata. Tsukishima expected that much. He closes his eyes again. Hinata was gone, and it was like he was never there at all.

Despite Tsukishima's predictions, he’s still a little bitter. He wanted to see Hinata with his half lidded eyes, he wanted to hear Hinata’s voice when he just woke up. Is it husky? low? Is it sexy? Is Hinata the type to cling over the other and complain about not wanting to get up yet, or is he the type to start the day the moment his alarm rings? And in terms of breakfast, would Hinata be the one cooking or cleaning up?

And on weekends… would Hinata wake him up with gentle kisses and sweet nothings? 

What would it feel like, to be loved by none other than Hinata? To be the only person Hinata runs to, goes to and cares for. Would it be warm, much like the sun's embrace? Would it feel like paradise? Will Tsukishima... ever get to feel the ecstasy he so much longs for?

Tsukishima opens his eyes again. “All this thinking…” He whispers, his voice is low and croaky. He lets out a long sigh, staring at the ceiling and pulling the blankets up to his neck. “Is useless...”

_Which is why I should forget._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed! have a lovely day.  
> scream at me [ here ! ](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)


	11. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it jealousy? The churning inside Sawamura’s stomach. It shouldn’t be. Is it sudden hostility? Clearly, Tsukishima’s a threat. And not only him has seen this. And surely, all of those won’t be like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a source of inspo bc emotions are bleghh

“So…” Hinata mutters, shifting on the bed and lying on his belly. His elbows sink down into the mattress and he rests his cheeks inside his hands. He looks down on Tsukishima, inspecting every feature the boy has to offer. “You beg me to sleep with you,” He’s pretty, with his thin blonde lashes, naturally light lips, thin brows, clear skin and nose. “But when I’m here, right beside you-vulnerable, even. You don't do anything?”

Hinata scoffs, tracing his forefinger along Tsukishima’s jaw before carefully pulling back and sitting up. Tsukishima looks so peaceful under the shadows. _Tsukki, you’re cute. But the red flags are everywhere._ The ginger gently strokes Tsukishima’s cheek, pushing the curls off their face. “And you’re weird.”

Hinata gets up, washes his face in the bathroom and quietly changes back into his clothes. He folds the used sweater and pants neatly, putting it over a cabinet and grabbing a sticky note from Tsukishima's desk. He wrote,

‘ _good morning. did you sleep well?_

_ill see u at/in your next shoot. - sol’_

Putting the note over the used clothes, he glances at Tsukishima. He’s so unaware of his surroundings. Hinata purses his lips, turning his back on the cabinet and leaning on it. His eyes are on the blonde, and the thought of staying pops in his head like an idea for a shoot. It’s there, and it lingers. He wants to lean into it, the idea. The idea of maybe going back to bed, lying down beside Tsukishima and hugging him until the late afternoon. Maybe catch a few more z’s, wake up again and have breakfast together. 

_It’s not a bad idea_ , Hinata thought, but he shakes his head. _I shouldn't stay any longer._ Hinata gets up, combing his hair as he approaches the boy to place a chaste kiss on their forehead. After the kiss, he cups Tsukishima’s cheek and he whispers, “This was nice.”

Then he leaves, grabbing his things and calling a cab. He left just like that. Without exchanging simple greetings like ‘good morning’ and ‘goodbye’, he didn’t even bother to wake Tsukishima up. It was his doing, it’s normal. But something about this felt bad, Hinata didn't want to dwell on it but it was there. Leaving Tsukishima without anything but a note felt like a bad thing. It was as if he ran out on his boyfriend, because he didn't know, maybe it was guilt? It was the routine. It _is_ the routine. Sleeping with a co-worker who likes him at least once (and firing them shortly after).

It was obvious that Tsukishima had feelings for the ginger. Hinata wasn't exactly dense about it, it just showed. And sure, Tsukishima had become a topic once or twice, for Hinata and the people he’s recently slept with.

_“It’s obvious he’s in love. I feel bad for him.”_

True. It _does_ make pity grow and churn inside Hinata’s stomach. And that was new. Hinata was never one to feel such troublesome feelings. He hated having people like him, even more so when love was involved-he tends to lead them on and run away. To compeltely leave them hanging after a night of sex and alcohol. 

And usually. He doesn't think about it anymore, the moment he leaves the house and is on the go-it’s all gone. Completely detached. He’s just heartless like that. 

It was like that until now. Hinata sat, uneasily, with the want of coming back to Tsukishima's arms.

The ginger sighs, _forget about it._ He looks out the window shield, leaning his elbow on the rest. He stares out for a bit, zoning out while he does. Then he realizes that he didn’t have dinner yesterday, and he’s starting to feel hungry. He hums, fishing his phone from his bag and scrolling through his contacts. It’s a little over eight so everyone should be awake by now. 

He scrolls past most contacts and stops on his favorite, well, not really _favorite,_ but Hinata favors them more than usual and he also trusts them.

Sawamura Daichi. He taps on the ID and calls them, bringing the phone to his ear to listen for the ringing. Two rings and Sawamura picks it up. 

“Shouyou! You called, good morning sweet heart.” Sawamura says on the other line. His voice is croaky and low, it’s obvious he hasn’t gotten up yet. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Hinata asks, leaning his forehead on the glass. “Good morning.”

“No, no, I woke up around 7.” 

“I see. Well, did you have breakfast already?”

“No.”

“Let’s eat out.”

“Sounds good! The usual?”

“If you’re fine with it.” 

Sawamura chuckles. 

“Of course.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in thirty? Is that good?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you, baby. Stay safe.”

“Yes, you too.”

Hinata hangs up, then leans towards the front seat to tell the driver that he’s changing the destination. It’s just a few minutes away, so Hinata asked the driver to just drop him in the nearby park. He wanted to walk around, get some fresh air too. His mind’s everywhere. 

When there, Hinata pays the driver and gets out. He looks around first, just walking and taking a breather. _This isn’t good,_ he checked his wrist watch. _Can’t get him out of my head._

It’s been about twenty minutes, so Hinata starts walking to his go-to cafe with Sawamura.

When he’s right in front of the cafe, he just arrives at the right time-he’s called by Sawamura, and the latter runs to him with a smile on his face.

“Hey!” The latter throws his arm over the ginger’s shoulder, “You just arrived?”

“Yep.” Hinata smiles back, holding Sawamura’s hand. Sawamura kisses the ginger and hugs him close while walking into the cafe.

“So? What’s up?” Sawamura asks as they sit down. “Did something happen? Or did you just want to see me?”

“I just wanted to see you.” Hinata picks up the menu, “But something also happened, but it’s just a minor thing.”

“I see, what’s this minor thing?”

“Shouldn’t we order first?” Hinata hands Sawamura his menu and takes another for himself. “Let’s talk after ordering.”

“Huh—what’s this?” Sawamura grins, looking at Hinata as he puts the menu down. “Something happened. Right?”

Hinata palms his cheek, “No, nothing happened.” 

“It’s Tsukki.” Sawamura guesses, and Hinata makes a face. “I knew it.” 

“Ah, shut up-shut up.” Hinata covers Sawamura’s face with his menu. “Damn, your face is suddenly annoying.” 

“But, what happened? Really, nothing?” Sawamura snickers, finally scanning through his menu. Checking the menu has become pointless, the two know everything already. It’s just that they come to the cafe often.

“Yeah. Nothing.” 

Hinata scratches his nape, not knowing how to tell. He hated Sawamura for knowing him too well. It’s his fault though, he trusts the man a little too much. And because of that, Sawamura (most of the time) predicts things like this. To Sawamura (and some others), Hinata is an open book. To everyone else, he’s a journal kept away at the top shelf.

Their food arrives. Hinata ordered a caesar salad and hot cocoa, Sawamura ordered pasta and coffee, he also ordered a sandwich in case the salad wasn't enough for Hinata.

First, Sawamura sips from his roasted, dark coffee. It was bitter, he liked it that way, he loved the roast aftertaste too. He eyes the ginger, smacking his lips while putting his mug down. “So? Say what you gotta.”

“Geez, can’t you wait?”

“It’s about Tsukki, right? Of course I can’t wait. Did you two do it?”

“We slept together.” Hinata tilts his head, Sawamura leans in, lips agape. “But we didn’t do anything.”

“What-?”

Hinata stuffs a cherry tomato into Sawamura’s mouth, “We just…” The ginger smiles slightly, “Slept together. Cuddled, closed our eyes and drifted onto dream land.”

“You just… slept together? No kissin, no fucking? At all?”

Hinata facepalms, “Ah, so vulgar.” 

“Answer me!”

“No, we didn’t. I was shocked too.” Hinata sighs, “But I dunno, I kinda felt that he wasn’t going to do it anyway.”

“I see.” Sawamura gives his friend a knowing smile. Hinata rolls his eyes, then he sips from his cocoa. Sawamura scoffs. _Tsukishima’s lucky._ To have Hinata think about him like this. Like, it’s given-putting his thoughts, together-Hinata called Sawamura out to talk about Tsukishima. Hinata simply thinking about Tsukishima is what makes him different from the others. Hinata _thinks_ about him. Sawamura comes to wonder about what Tsukishima did to make Hinata spare him like this.

Is it jealousy? The churning inside Sawamura’s stomach. (It’s probably hunger.) It shouldn’t be. Is it sudden hostility? Clearly, Tsukishima’s a threat. And not only him has seen this. And surely, all of those won’t be like him. By that, merrily staying in the sidelines and shooting their shot once given the chance. It’s not resentment, neither is it envy. Well… it might be envy. He can’t be jealous because he never had Hinata in the first place. It’s probably envy. He’ll stay on envy. If Hinata really changes, and Tsukishima just turns out to be the root of that change-which is something Sawaura knows that eventually, it’s going to happen--if it’s going to be Tsukishima who changes him… Sawamura hopes that the blonde isn’t too much for Hinata to handle.

Hinata’s known to run away. From a lot of things at that. He fired someone once for confessing to him, this person was someone who was a handful. Tried to force himself into Hinata’s circle, brought him flowers-forced Hinata to accept them-Hinata hates people like that. He hates love in general, actually. It’s only bearable when there’s good sex that comes from it. 

Hinata goes quiet, and so does Sawamura. The two begin to eat, peacefully, at that. But there’s noise inside Sawamura’s head, it is unspoken of. Hinata finishes his salad first, well.. Of course… it’s just a salad. And that happens a lot, or, it’s always Hinata who finishes eating first. It was said before, but he’s not much of an eater anymore. 

Sawamura chews the food in his mouth before swallowing, then he gives Hinata the salad he ordered earlier. “Still hungry?”

“Mh, not really.” Hinata shakes his head, pushing Sawamura’s hand away gently. “Sweet of you to think about me, but you have it. Save it for later or something.” 

“Come on, you sure?” Sawamura just puts the plate beside Hinata’s salad bowl. “You can’t work when you’re hungry.”

“Yeah, but the work I’m going to do today is easy. So don’t worry.” Hinata sighs, “Damn it, Daichi. Go get yourself a boyfriend.”

“Well, he won’t accept me. So he’s stuck with me.”

Hinata rolls his eyes again, Sawamura laughs at him. “Jesus.”

 _Please, stay like this with me,_ Sawamura thought as he continued eating. And while he does, Hinata begins to talk. Not exactly in a serious way, rather than talking-he’s more of babbling. He’s humming and thinking as words rolled off his tongue. Sawamura tries his best to listen, it’s a little hard to understand, he doesn’t mind-he’s gotten used to it. And, he can proudly say that he’s the only person Hinata talks to like this. Hinata says so.

“And then, after I showered, we just lied down! Then I initiated,”

“... initiated what…?”

“A cuddle! And he just hugged me back, then like that! We went to sleep.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah! And then, earlier, I woke up, and he was sleeping so soundly. He looked like an adorable angel, it was cute.” He trails, eyes glistening as he looks out the window and sips from his cocoa that’s a little cold now. “Anyway, I washed up, then changed, then I left.”

“Ah, cold.” Sawamura leans back into his chair. “You didn’t even wake him up?”

“Didn’t need to.” Hinata’s eyes are still staring out, “He needed sleep, too. He said that he’s been having a hard time sleeping.”

_“I wonder why.”_

_It’s literally because of none other than you, stupid._

“Do you know why? Does he talk to you?” 

Their eyes meet.

 _Interested much?_ “No, I’m genuinely wondering why.”

“Oh. I see.” 

“Yep.”

* * *

Tsukishima’s in the kitchen, still in his sleeping garments, he’s making himself a cup of tea. He wasn’t lying when he said that he was tired… but today, it feels like he’s okay. Although he’s a little down because he woke up in his bed alone, sleeping with Hinata really helped. It’s been a while since he slept that well. After leaving his tea to steep for a few minutes, he heads to the living room with his cup and turns the TV on. He sits down on the sofa and puts his cup on the coffee table. The TV’s automatically put on the volleyball channel, volleyball’s still something he’s interested in. Not like before though, he just likes to watch games and predict moves. 

He tries to focus on the replay that’s showing but despite this, his mind just wanders again. Like it suddenly grew a pair of wings, it just started flying where it wanted. The sound of the TV fades, and so does the clarity in Tsukishima’s eyes. He eventually falls on his side, grabbing a pillow to hug. 

_Hinata… what time did he leave? Has he eaten? How did he go home?_

He grabs his phone from his pocket to check their production schedule. Hinata doesn’t have any scheduled shoots today, why’d he leave so early?

“Probably doesn’t want to hang out with me.” 

Tsukishima finishes his tea, he leaves it on the sink and goes back to his room. He lies down on the bed, on his side, he wonders if the scent of Hinata’s hair sticks to the covers. It’s a stupid thought, so is the idea of going to check, but he does it anyway. 

The scent’s faint, but it’s there. He turns to the wall where the calendar is hanging. _… its about time I change the covers._ And so, he changes the covers. Being attached to someone’s scent is just childish. And like he said, he shouldn’t think about Hinata any longer. It just disrupts his peace.

On the way back to his room from the laundry room, he notices the clothes Hinata used last night. Above it was a sticky note, the first thing he notices is that Hinata’s handwriting looks better than before. It’s neat and not at all messy. Maybe his work brought that out, since he needs to write a lot. He reads it, 

He throws his covers into the washer and lies back down. The smell of wood and lavender envelops his senses, it’s no better than the vague vanilla scent Hinata owned. But it’s better this way.

_Don’t smell it. Don’t smell it. Don’t smell it. Don’t smell it. Don’t smell it. Don’t smell it._

He sticks the note on the wall and picks the sweater up, bringing it to his nose and sniffing. 

“Ugh…” Tsukishima hides his face in disappointment with himself. “Why does he smell so good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea recycled sentences from a chapter i deleted. if u notice it, i command u to unnotice
> 
> HAVE U SEEN 2ND COURT OMOESNDVOD BOKUAKA SUPREMACY YALL


	12. Sleep (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it is again. The wishful yearning of running into Tsukishima’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its been so long. :(  
> anyway, an update! a short one at that bc this comes in two parts.  
> the second part will be posted hopefully by next year

The next time he had a shoot, Tsukishima was expecting something different. How could he not, in all honesty? Hinata slept with him, they cuddled all night… Then in the morning, he was gone. There was a point in his life where he actually thought it was a dream-but the scent Hinata left behind proved wrong. 

Tsukishima sat in a tall chair, his makeup being done by one of Hinata’s hired stylists. He waited patiently to finish, eyes darting from one corner to another-looking for a specific redhead. He hasn’t seen him at all today yet. He’s not the only one who has a shoot today so he understands that Hinata’s busy. But… well… the pining is there. What could he do?

“You look tired today, Mr. Tsukishima.” The stylist said mindlessly, dusting powder on the boy’s nose. “Have you been sleeping well?”

“... oh, do I?” Tsukishima looks at himself in the mirror. “I guess I do. Sleep… doesn’t come as easy as it used to.”

“Really?” The stylist says, lifting their brows as they put the kabuki brush into their set. They move to the lips, picking a light shade of peach. With a smaller brush, they apply the yellowish pink tint to the blonde’s lips. “How come?”

_ How come, _ Tsukishima thinks, and the only thing that comes to mind is Hinata Shouyou. Ever since he slept with Hinata, he can’t exactly say that sleeping is the same. It’s a stupid conclusion but he might as well put the ginger to blame, no? Maybe if he didn’t smell so good, or if he wasn't the perfect size for Tsukishima to hug-maybe he’d be fine. But he’s not-and with that final thought in mind, he sighs. “I don’t know.” This is him admitting defeat.

The moment he lifts his eyes from the ground, Hinata walks in and is finally in sight. The first thing he comes to notice is that Hinata, too, looks haggard. However, in a good way? If that’s possible. The boy’s walking with his camera in his hand, eyes forward and shoulders slumped by a bit. His schedule’s been packed, and it’s showing. His undereyes are a little dark, his skin’s a little pale-but despite how tired he looked he still managed to look beautiful. 

And well, that’s Hinata Shouyou for you. Tsukishima honestly thinks that Hinata would look pretty, no matter the situation. 

“Hi, everyone…” Hinata says, voice small because his attention’s elsewhere. He’s reading the paper on a clipboard that Bokuto’s showing him, it’s probably the plan for the shoot he’s having. “Sorry, am I late?” He asks Bokuto, putting his camera down on a table. 

Bokuto checks his wrist watch and shakes his head, “No, not even by a second.”

“Really? We’re on time?” Hinata tilts his head and Bokuto nods. “Wow, it doesn’t feel like it.”

“You’ve been here since dawn, it’s you’re overworked.” Bokuto sighs, putting his clipboard aside.

“No, I’m not.” Hinata says while pressing on his eyes. “I’ll-”

“I’ll check if everything’s in place.” Bokuto cuts his boss off, “While I’m doing that, rest.” 

“Sorry.” Hinata slumps, giving Bokuto a tired smile. “Is that fine?”

“Of course. I’ll check now.”

Hinata nods and Bokuto leaves him. Tsukishima watches the ginger just lean over the table and check the schedule for the rest of the day.  _ He isn’t exactly resting, is he?  _ Tsukishima looks at his stylist, his stylist smiles and steps back. “Thanks.” He tells them before going to the corner where there’s refreshments. He picks up 2 bottles of cold coffee.

Then he walks towards Hinata. And by the time he’s beside them, the ginger doesn’t even notice. He’s sort of starting to get worried. He went ahead and pressed one of the bottles to Hinata’s cheek. The boy jumps, getting away and covering the sudden cold spot. When he realizes it’s just Tsukishima, he instantly relaxes.

“Oh. It’s just you.” 

Tsukishima beams, “Yes, just me.” 

“I can see that your makeup is done, you look stunning.” Hinata goes back to leaning on the table. After giving Tsukishima a brief inspection, his eyes return to the document he’s reading. 

“Thank you. Uh,” Tsukishima gives Hinata one of the bottles. “Coffee, for you.”

Hinata accepts it without batting an eye. “Thank you…”

Tsukishima leans on the table as well, taking a peek on what Hinata’s reading. It’s the plans for the next shoot. Hinata puts the bottle beside him, and Tsukishima notices this. The blonde opens his coffee first and gives it to Hinata. He doesn’t expect them to take it but they do. They take a slow sip. He looks a little too serious.

Tsukishima takes the bottle he initially gave Hinata and opens it as well, drinking from it while his eyes don’t leave the shorter man on his side. “Are you good?” Tsukishima asks after swallowing. Hinata just nodded slowly. “You look tired.”

“Oh no, is it obvious?” Hinata frowns and their eyes finally meet again. That alone makes Tsukishima, and the ginger smiles back. “Everything’s been hellish. Haven’t really had the time to sleep properly.”

“I can see that,” Tsukishima puts the cap back on then taking the clipboard from Hinata. “Why don’t you get some shut eye?”

“Now? We have a shoot.” 

“I’m sure the stage is still being prepared. Lean on me if you feel like it.” 

Hinata thinks about it. And so he gives in, sighing and crossing his arms together. “Okay then.” 

Hinata scoots closer to Tsukishima, leaning his temple on the boy’s shoulder. He then closes his eyes as soon as he feels comfortable. Tsukishima watches the boy slip into unconsciousness. It doesn’t really take long. This is the moment he realizes how noisy it is, and he hates himself for not bringing Hinata into the changing room first. It’s more quiet, more comfier and more private. It’s too late when he realizes this.

He lets it go eventually, all that really matters is that Hinata’s resting. He looks at them and they look so peaceful. The coffee didn’t do anything at all. It takes Bokuto about ten minutes to come back, and when he finds Hinata sleeping on Tsukishima’s shoulder, he keeps quiet.

He stands next to the blonde and whispers to him, “How long has he been sleeping?”

Tsukishima thinks about lying but ends up going with the truth. “About fifteen.” 

“Is your shoulder fine?” 

“Yes.”

“Let him sleep for five more minutes, then let’s start.”

“Sounds good.” 

Bokuto leaves again and Tsukishima just sits there, waiting for the rest of the time Hinata has left to sleep. It’s a ridiculous little thing but Tsukishima wishes that he could stop time, just right now. Just so that Hinata could rest more-just so that Hinata would stay with him like this. 

_ What the hell happened to distancing myself? _

He didn’t even realize that he thought about Hinata and his well being until now.  _ This is crazy. _ Tsukishima sighs, facepalming. 

“What’s with the sigh?” Tsukishima looks at Hinata and the boy sits up, stretching his arms. His voice is husky, his eyes are lidded. He looks adorable and it’s painful for Tsukishima somehow.

“N-nothing.” Tsukishima smiles, he checks the time and claps. “You woke up just in time. Uh,” he gets Hinata’s coffee and gives it to them. “Coffee.”

“Thanks.” Hinata yawns.

“I’ll go see my stylist, I might need a retouch.”

“Sure… do that. I’m going to…” Hinata carries his head by the cheeks, “Gather my wits.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima gets off the table. He pats Hinata’s head gently, fixing hair that’s gone messy. “Don’t overwork yourself now.”

Hinata looks at Tsukishima, eyes still puffy. The boy nods once then looks down. “Yeah.”

Tsukishima leaves to see if his make up needs redoing and all his stylist did was powder his t-zone. After a while, they officially start.

It doesn’t take long. The flow was smooth and simple. Tsukishima already had poses in mind so Hinata didn’t need to at all guide him. Because of this, they finished earlier than expected. Despite starting late. This shoot was one of those provocative ones. Tsukishima wore a silk button up with the top portion partially see-through, over that he wore a harness and below were black skinny trousers that weren’t even closed. 

His hair was slightly wet, Hinata said it was for the  _ dramatic _ effect. He wore contacts this time, and Tsukishima lost count on how many times they made eye contact.

He decides on not thinking about it since it was Hinata who was taking photos, so it was probably normal to make eye contact a lot but… the look in Hinata’s eyes. 

It clearly meant something. 

But Tsukishima wasn’t sure about what it was.

The shoot’s a wrap and Tsukishima retreated to his dressing room because he was starting to get cold. He takes the sweater he originally wore this morning and was about to wear it when someone knocked on his door. 

He habitually says  _ come in _ and he quickly looked at himself. He was thankful that he said that while he hasn’t started stripping yet.

Hinata peeks from the outside, once he finds Tsukishima standing by the clothes rack, he beamed at him. “Sorry… can I rest here for a bit?”

“Oh.” Tsukishima nods quickly. “Of course, come in.” 

“Thanks.” Hinata walks in and closes the door behind him. “My office is far and I don’t want to walk all the way there.”

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima huffs, walking to the door while Hinata walks to the sofa. He locks the door so that he could change. “Excuse me for a bit, I’m just going to change.”

“Sure. Don’t mind me.”

Tsukishima goes back to the clothes rack and starts undoing the harness, and then the button up. When he’s half naked, that’s when he starts to feel shy. Why? Because he can feel Hinata staring at him. He pauses to look back at Hinata and he was right, Hinata was staring. And well. He’s not looking away. 

“What?” Tsukishima lets out, cheeks being dusted in a light shade of pink.

Hinata shrugs, pursing his lips. “Nothing, I just thought that you have a nice back.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima smiles awkwardly. “Thanks?”

“Have you been working out?”

“I always work out.” Tsukishima turns back to the rack and gets a hanger for his button up. He puts on his sweater and sits down on the chair by the window. “What are you going to do for the rest of today?”

Hinata groans, lying down on the sofa. “I have to go to Omi’s shoot in about 10, and after that is Atsumu. After Atsumu, I have to confirm the theme for next week’s shoot…” He looks at Tsukishima, they’re removing their makeup right now. “I just want to sleep.”

“You have it rough.” The blonde looks back at him through the mirror. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

Hinata sighs again. “That’s like the 6th time someone told me that today.” 

“And have you done anything about it?”

“It’s not like I can slack.”

“Well. I guess.” Tsukishima throws the cotton pads away. “Just take a break every now and then.”

“I will. Thanks for the concern.”

Tsukishima finishes with freshening up and joins Hinata on the couch. Hinata stays quiet because Tsukishima doesn’t really continue their conversation from earlier. So they sit in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence and the silence that they shared.

Tsukishima didn’t actually expect to be able to sit with Hinata like this. Without overthinking or anything. He’s probably too tired to do so. When Hinata’s ten minutes of rest is up, he sits up lazily.

“You have to go?”

“Yeah.” Hinata frowns. “See you.”

“Yeah.” The ginger gets up and holds onto Tsukishima’s shoulder, giving them a small smile before turning to the door to leave. He walks to the exit and opens the door, he’s about to leave but Tsukishima speaks up. “Hey,”

“Hm?”

“If you feel like escaping, or anything at all. You know where I live.”

“Still having a hard time sleeping?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I’ll let you know if I’m going.”

“Sounds good.” Tsukishima raises his hand and waves, “See you.”

“Mh.” Hinata nods once and leaves for real.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou:

[Hey.]

[I’m outside… how about you let me in, and let’s sleep together?]

Tsukishima Kei:

[... are you for real?]

Hinata Shouyou:

[I am. Please let me in, it’s cold.]

Hinata blows a tired breath into the wind, pocketing his phone as he starts to wait for Tsukishima to get him and let him in. It’s way over nine, he’s exhausted and he feels like the moment he gets in bed and hugs Tsukishima-he’ll drift right into dreamland. He rolls his eyes when he catches himself thinking. There it is again. The wishful yearning of running into Tsukishima’s arms. He sighs, looking down on his feet. The past week he’s been running around, there’s always a time when he spaces out and just wants to sleep. To sleep in Tsukishima’s warm embrace.

He hears the door open, then a scoff. He looks up, cocking a brow once his eyes meet the blonde’s. “What’s with the scoff?” He watches Tsukishima walk towards him and unlock the gate and open it for him. 

Tsukishima shakes his head, “Nothing, you just looked cute standing outside.” They walk inside and Tsukishima gets a pair of slippers for Hinata to borrow. “Place your things on the shelf over there.” 

Tsukishima points at the shelf by the shoe rack. “Okay, thank you.”

“You said you’d let me know if you were coming, not when you’re in front of my house already.”

“Does it matter?”

“I could’ve prepared you something. Did you eat?”

“No. But I’m not hungry.” Hinata folds his coat and puts it on the shelf. “Can we just sleep?”

“... grumpy, I see.”

“I’m just tired.” Hinata goes ahead and walks to Tsukishima’s room. The blonde just follows behind them, lips pursed and tongue tied. “I should shower first, no…?”

“You should.” Tsukishima says and gets Hinata a towel. “Do it now so that you can sleep soon.”

Hinata groans, taking the towel from Tsukishima and leaning forward to rest his head on the other’s chest. “Super tired. I feel like I could fall asleep in the shower.”

“If you can’t, it’s also fine. I can always change the sheets.”

“But that’s a hassle for you.” Hinata mumbles.

Tsukishima chuckles,  _ why is he like this?  _ His hand finds its way to the small of Hinata’s back, rubbing gently. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay, how about this?”

“.... what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger?  
> scream at me [ here! ](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)


End file.
